<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like your older brother. by Ilovedoggos26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360337">I like your older brother.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26'>Ilovedoggos26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms, Fate/strange fake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Gilgamesh | Caster, Dom/sub Play, Gil Con Onlyfans, Gilgamesh Omega, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Arthur, Top Arthur, Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedoggos26/pseuds/Ilovedoggos26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon era un joven universitario alfa que intentaba pasar su segundo año se estudios en un país extranjero. Llevando una vida ordinaria de universitario, paso su primer día fijándose en su enemigo de clase, Gil Izdubar, el hijo "Único" del presidente del país.<br/>Por cosas típicas de estudio, termino haciendo un trabajo en parejas con este, teniendo que ir a la casa del rubio irritante, mas con esto, término descubriendo que tenía un hermano mayor muy peculiar.</p><p>Arthur paso fijándose demasiado en el mayor, que cuando en la noche entro a una página poco pudorosa, casi se desmayó al ver al mismo chico haciendo una transmisión en vivo para alfas necesitados de sexo. Ahora él joven tendrá que descubrir lentamente la verdad del por que él desconocido hijo del presidente, hace contenido pornográfico visual en internet, junto algunos secretos más de su entorno familiar, que terminara enamorándolo poco a poco del hermano mayor de su "amigo".</p><p>¿Qué hará Arthur con la mayor estrella sexual del país, hermano mayor de su amigo universitario?.</p><p>(ArthurGil)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Caster/Merlin | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1- ¿Tienes hermano?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nueva historia, otra de alfas y omegas con Caster Gil con un only fans y muchas cosas que esconder.<br/>Espero que les guste owo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Arthur había despertado justo en su parada para llegar a la entrada de su universidad, era su segunda año en su carrera de economía y finanzas. Tenía que llegar temprano para apartar un asiento con su amigo. Su siesta de quince minutos en su transporte le había aliviado un poco el sueño.</p><p>Era un joven extranjero en una universidad de paga prestigiosa, había sido afortunado de haber entrado con una beca por ser un alfa con notas demasiadas buenas en su secundaria en Inglaterra. Gracias a esto, y su condición de superior en la jerarquía, no le habían cerrado las puertas la gran universidad especializada en varios ámbitos, más se destacaba por la enorme cantidad de alfas prestigiosos que habían salido de ahí, incluso el más famoso era el presidente del país, Lugalbanda Izdubar.</p><p>El chico ingles suspiro algo nervioso, a pesar de ser su segundo año, sabía que podían colocarse las cosas cada vez más complicadas, más sabiendo que tenía alta competencia al lado suyo como sus propios amigos, que habían entrado por pertenecer a familias de alto nivel socio económico, si fallaban en algo, estaban respaldados.<br/>
Si el fallaba, dudaba que su padre o hermana quisieran gastar millones para que siguiera en otro país.</p><p>-- ¡Hey, Arthur! -- Escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, era su compañero de grupo, a pesar de conocerlo hace un año ya, le extrañaba lo bien que habían congeniado.</p><p>Setanta Mac Lú, le decía Proto por un videojuego que los dos gustaban donde había un personaje igualito a el con ese seudónimo, además de que usaba ese nombre en sus redes sociales, pronto se hizo común llamarlo así. Era el menor de cuatro hermanos, hijo de un prestigioso empresario de la zona sur, sus otros hermanos iban en cursos más altos, excepto uno que había dejado la universidad para dedicarse a trabajar. El resto de sus hermanos a veces solían saludarlo, aunque si lo veían muy cerca del menor, ardía el entorno ahí. Proto era un omega y temían que quisiera tenerlo de compañero.</p><p>A Setanta ya le había costado entrar a la universidad por su condición, si conseguía compañero, se metería en graves problemas.</p><p>-- Buenas Proto, ¿Somos los primeros en llegar?-- Preguntó al ver que no había ni una cara conocida en el lugar, vio al otro levantar los hombros, no lo sabía.</p><p>-- Vi a mis hermanos en sus grupos, pero el nuestro no se nada, sería mejor que fueramos a nuestro salón, de seguro ya debió llegar alguien más -- Suspiro mientras acomodaba su bolso a un costado -- ¿Como esta tu hermana?--.</p><p>-- Bien, después de graduarse al fin pudo conseguir trabajo -- Sonrió al escuchar la pregunta del otro, su hermana era una alfa de admirar, apenas se graduó fue aceptaba en su trabajo de elección. Catadora profesional, si, ella disfrutaba demasiado de la comida.</p><p><br/>
Los dos caminaron por los pasillos vacíos del lugar, habían llegado temprano a pedido del otro, ya que al ser un omega, le exigían llegar una hora antes por su condición, era injusto, pero Proto lo aceptaba a pesar de todo.</p><p>-- Ahh, ¿tu padre no ha dicho nada sobre esto?, esa hora perdida de sueño me esta haciendo falta -- Comento el rubio mientras veía a su amigo agachar un poco la cabeza.</p><p>-- No le quiero dar problemas a papá, otra vez mamá intento pelear por mi custodia a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad, ya sabes, las mujeres son algo peligrosas cuando le quitan a sus hijos -- Suspiro agotado, tenía problemas en casa y lo mínimo que quería era darle otro dolor de espalda a su progenitor.</p><p>-- Que mal, lo siento por preguntar -- Se disculpó apenado, tener padres divorciados debía ser complicado.</p><p>-- Tranquilo, no es tu culpa-- Sonrió para quitarle peso al asunto, al menos ya estaban cerca de su salón, podrían descansar un rato ahí y colocarse al día con lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones.</p><p>Cuando revisaron la planilla que indicaba el número de su salón, los dos suspiraron aliviados al ver que era ese y no se habían equivocado como en el primer año.</p><p><br/>
Arthur abrió la puerta y...</p><p>-- ¡Se que olvide mi comida, no es necesario que vengas, puedo comprar algo en la cafetería! -- La calma de ser los primeros se le esfumó al ver a un rubio gritón sentado en el primer asiento de los cuarenta que habían. Estaba con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, vestido de marca como siempre y usando un celular de alta gama con un pin de león colgando como adorno. <br/>
Conocían al molesto chico, de hace un año.<br/>
Para pésima suerte de Arthur, era el tipo más desagradable que podia haber encontrado tan temprano.</p><p>-- Ah, es Gil -- Proto habló con calma entrando al salón para tomar el asiento junto a la ventana, algo atrás, no le molestaba estar algo aislado.</p><p>-- Si... -- El otro no estaba tan feliz de verlo tan temprano, era el único en el salón, ¿a que hora debió llegar?. Notó que estaba con un bolso nuevo, quizas de diseñador, ¿qué necesidad de gastar dinero en algo que cambiaría el otro año?.</p><p>-- Ah, Pendragon, ¿tan temprano te dejó tu bus de pobres?, me impresiona -- El chico corto la llamada que estaba teniendo, escuchando un "¡Pero tienes que comer!" por el aparato. Parecía tener ganas de discutir, estaba enojado y de seguro querría desquitarse con él.</p><p>-- Ah si, Izdubar, son bastante puntuales, casi igual que tu empleado -- Respondió mientras tomaba asiento junto a este, era el mejor lugar y trágicamente lejos de su amigo. Pronunció el nombre de este, a pesar de ser hijo del presidente del país, el otro parecía abusar mucho de su condición como para burlarse de el por tomar transporte público. Menos mal que solo el primer año había traído a sus gorilas guardaespaldas,ahora estaba solo.</p><p>-- No tienes derecho a usar mi apellido así -- Se quejo rápido al escuchar como el otro le respondía casi al instante de su ataque. -- Jo, al menos llegue primero que tu y ese omega asqueroso -- El otro le tenía asco a los omegas, era un vanidoso alfa de lindas facciones pero con una personalidad muy detestable, ni los profesores lo soportaban, pero era hijo del presidente, ¿como le ibas a decir algo?. Su padre casi compro la universidad para aceptar a su "adorable hijo único".</p><p>-- ¡Lo que digas rubia! -- Proto le grito desde atrás pegado a la ventana, tenía prohibido sentarse adelante, otra restricción por su segundo género.</p><p>-- ¡Con gusto soy rubio natural, no como tu, teñido! -- Ahora el otro se enfrento al de atrás el cual le empezó a responder sus insultos casi al mismo tiempo que los lanzaba.</p><p>-- ¡Prefiero el azul que el rubio!, ¡O sería igual que tu! -- Los dos tenían ojos rojos y eran rubios naturales, solo que Proto se había teñido al igual que sus hermanos, para lástima de su padre que había podido heredarle un lindo color de cabello que fue eliminado por el tinte, Arthur lo supo al ver algunas fotos en su casa, el otro era un lindo chico, solo que ahora estaba con perforaciones, teñido y hasta con algunos collares de sus hermanos con olor a alfa.</p><p>-- ¡Ser igual a mi sería un don! -- Gil no salía de su asiento, no se acercaría al otro el cual estaba formando puños claramente listo para pelear, no se iba a rebajar. </p><p>-- ¡Para mi, la muerte!--.</p><p>-- ¡La muerte es lo único que mereces, omega chillón!--.</p><p>-- ¡Mira quien habla, gritas como mi madre!--.</p><p>Arthur solo se resigno a callarse, realmente hablar con él otro era arruinar su día, y menos ahora que Proto estaba peleando verbalmente con él, lo admiraba por responderle así al otro a pesar de ser inferior en cuanto género. <br/>
Esos dos siguieron su batalla verbal hasta que algunos estudiantes fueron llegando. Fue una mañana agitada.</p><p>¡Y era el primer día del año!.<br/>
No podia creer como había sobrevivido a el pasado semestre.</p><p><br/>
Mientras transcurrió el primer bloque de materias, que para su mala suerte, compartía todas con Gil, al menos este pareció más concentrado en la información que daban, para su sorpresa.</p><p>Antes solo se sentaba atrás y molestaba a su omega amigo. Parece que alguien había madurado al fin.</p><p>-- Bueno chicos, se que es el primer día pero deben saber desde ya que este año no es fácil, así que pediré que hagan un resumen de sus gastos de vacaciones y mañana haremos gráficos comparativos entre todos -- El profesor hablo escuchando la queja de varios -- Para hacer esto más sencillo, será en parejas, con su colega de al lado, nada de formar grupos de tres o cuatro, ¡de dos dije!--. </p><p>-- ¡Profesor!, ¿¡se puede de a tres!?-- No falto el distraído que pidió lo antes dicho. Arthur sudo frío al girar al lado y ver al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante.</p><p>-- Parece que tendré que aceptar a un mestizo en mi hogar -- Su sonrisa era tan forzada que pudo ver sus dientes blancos, ¿cuanto había pagado por blanquearlos?, de seguro más que su vida.<br/>
¿Podría aguantar el primer día del año universitario con el tipo más castroso del grupo?.</p><p>-- Que lindo, veré la casa del presidente, ¿tengo que bañarme en él jardín antes de entrar? -- Pregunto con clara burla, para su mala suerte, tenía que realizar ese trabajo y el otro no parecía negarse en aceptarlo en su casa, quería realizar la tarea dada.</p><p>-- Si --.</p><p>-- ¿En serio?--.</p><p>-- A mi hermano no le gusta las visitas apestosas--.</p><p>Eso le desconcertó un poco, pensaba que el otro le hablaría de sus estrictos padres y de quizás los métodos de seguridad que tendría que pasar para llegar ahí.<br/>
Pero hablo de su hermano, momento...<br/>
¿Desde cuando el otro tenía un hermano?, pensaba que era hijo único, y eso explicaba su prepotente forma de ser.  El rubio de ojos rojos había susurrado lo último, eso también despertó su curiosidad.</p><p>-- ¿No prefieres ir a mi departamento mejor?-- No querría saber que cosas pasaban en la casa del otro, su departamento estaba lejos y debían tomar un bus, pero al menos sabía que el rubio de ojos rojos tenía chofer.</p><p>-- ¿Yo ir a tu casa?, que asco -- Esperaba esa respuesta. -- Iras a la mía y punto, mi hermano pasara por mi, así que mínimo mejora un poco tu olor -- Dijo mientras arreglaba sus cuadernos para su próximo bloque de materias. </p><p>-- Claro, lo que tu digas -- Suspiró bastante irritado al tener que aceptar ir a la casa del otro, mas le seguía extrañando que no chillará como niño al tener que hacer una actividad con el, antes lo hubiera hecho, ahora parecía con ganas de cumplir con sus responsabilidades de estudiante. ¿Le habían cambiado a su enemigo de universidad?. --... ¿Tienes perfume?--.</p><p>-- Si, pero no pienso dártelo, dile al teñido que te de del suyo -- Dijo de forma despectiva viendo como el chico de atrás estaba concentrado hablando con su omega compañero. </p><p>-- Okey... ¿Nos vemos en la tarde entonces? -- El profesor se había ido ya, podían tardar un poco antes de llegar al otro salón.</p><p>-- Pendragon, tenemos todas nuestras clases juntas -- Dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono para ver los mensajes que le habían llegado a lo largo de la clase.</p><p>Arthur suspiro ante eso, era cierto. Luego iría donde Proto para pedirle algo de su perfume que le sorprendió saber que Gil sabía de esto, aun asi, el tema de su hermano le llamaba aun más la atención.</p><p><br/>
Las clases de la tarde los llenaron de tareas individuales y casi todas estas quedo viendo al rubio escribir en su teléfono, discutiendo con sus dedos, ¿acaso estaba teniendo problemas con la visita obligada de la tarde?. Esperaba que si, no quería ver la casa del otro, de seguro su departamento equivalía a un cuarto del jardín de esa casa. ¡Era la casa del presidente!. Aun le sorprendía que Gil estuviera como un estudiante normal ahi, sin gorilas detrás de el, ni este mostrando cada centímetro de ego a cualquiera.</p><p>-- Aun no entiendo por que necesitas mi perfume -- Proto habló mientras le colocaba algo de fragancia de moras salvajes en el cuello. -- ¿Gil te invitó a comer a su casa o que?, mi compañero dijo que podíamos mandar nuestras partes por mensaje -- Le era más sencillo eso que llevar a un hombre a la casa que de seguro sus hermanos molestarían.</p><p>-- Dudo que quiera mi número, el quiere que vaya, incluso siento que peleo con su hermano por mi culpa --.</p><p>--¿Esa cosa tiene hermanos?, pensé que era hijo único --.</p><p>-- Yo igual pensé eso, pero me equivoque -- Suspiro mientras tomaba sus cosas. -- Nos vemos mañana, si no te llamo en la noche, es por que Gil me hizo algo... -- Sintió un escalofrío al decir eso.</p><p>-- Le diré a Alter que te vaya a buscar -- Le aseguro, el hermano del otro era de temer, más si el menor le pedía un favor.</p><p>-- Gracias amigo -- Dijo aliviado mientras se iba hacia la salida de la universidad. -- ¡Hasta mañana!-- Se despidió de su amigo para ir corriendo a la salida, de seguro Gil debía estar enojado ya.</p><p> </p><p>-- ¡Pendragon, date prisa! -- Escuchaba al otro gritarle cerca de un auto negro el cual tocó la bocina dos veces para evitar que lo golpear por detrás. -- ¿¡Donde te metiste?! --.</p><p>-- ¡Lo siento, tuve que ir donde Proto! -- Respondió agitado viendo el auto negro con vidrios poralizados, Eso no daba confianza, no se parecía para nada a los autos blancos que el otro acostumbraba usar para llegar a la universidad el primer año.</p><p>No se pudo quejar, Gil abrió la puerta de atrás y el se sentó en el asiento de adelante, al lado del conductor que aun no le veía la cara. No tuvo de otra, se metió al auto apenas escucho un montón de bocinas atrás de ellos, había demasiada gente esperando a que avanzaran.</p><p>Apenas entro, vio a el rubio bastante molesto colocarse el cinturón y... A otro casi idéntico a él avanzar apenas se cerró la puerta.</p><p>-- ¿¡Qué te dije de tardar tanto?!, ¡casi me multan! -- El desconocido le soltó un regaño a su compañero mientras conducía. -- Me haces salir temprano del trabajo para ir a buscarte a ti y tu amigo, ¡Y se tardan casi quince minutos en llegar! -- Si que se parecía al otro, tenían casi la misma voz.</p><p>-- ¡No es mi amigo!, tenemos que hacer un trabajo en parejas y me toco hacerlo con el -- este se cruzo de brazos viendo hacia atrás. -- ¿Eres mudo?, saluda a mi hermano-- Dijo mientras terminaba de arreglar el cinturón y pasaba a arreglarse un poco el cabello en el espejo retrovisor.</p><p>-- H-Hola -- Habló nervioso al ver que el otro al volante le echaba un vistazo rápido por el retrovisor.</p><p>-- ¿Ese es tu compañero?, espero que apruebes ese trabajo, o papá querrá que volvamos al ver que soy mala influencia para ti -- Suspiro agotado este. -- Mejor que hagas tu parte también, mi hermano ya hizo mucho con dejarte venir a nuestra casa --.</p><p>-- Ah... Si -- Era igual de irritante que el otro, ¿serían gemelos?, lo dudaba, este parecía mucho mayor. -- Ahh... ¿Tu nombre es...? -- Se sentía tan extraño en ese auto.</p><p>-- Gilgamesh -- Okey, que creatividad de los padres de esos dos para usar casi los mismos nombres, siendo los hijos del presidente, ¿como no hubo noticia de eso?, era curioso que el mandamás del país tuviera dos hijos con caso el mismo nombre. -- Soy el hermano mayor de este idiota, ¿y tu eres? -- Gil le  pellizcos un brazo por decirle eso, mas el otro le devolvió un manotazo por molestarlo.</p><p>-- Arthur Pendragon... Pensé que estaríamos con guardaespaldas o algo -- Los otros eran hijos de un hombre importante del país, incluso este había pagado para que nadie de la prensa molestara a Gil en la universidad, pero no espero tanta libertad para esos dos.</p><p>-- Que feo nombre -- Habló el mayor. -- Gil ahora vive conmigo, y a mi no me colocan guardaespaldas, así que se querías ver hombres armados, no es tu día chico -- Giro hacia una esquina mientras seguía concentrado en el camino. --... ¿Eres Alfa?, apestas el auto, tendré que dejarlo abierto para que se vaya tu olor --.</p><p>Ese hombre era muy sincero.</p><p>-- Ah lo siento... Momento... ¿Qué eres tu? -- Gil tiro su asiento hacia atrás para intentar aplastar sus piernas, ¿había dicho algo malo?. </p><p>--... Tu le das de comer a tu invitado, no pienso hacerle un plato a ese mestizo --.</p><p>-- Si, si, yo le doy de comer -- Habló el otro mientras miraba a su compañero con clara cara de que había dicho algo horrible.</p><p>Arthur paso el resto del viaje viendo a el hermano mayor de su compañero universitario.<br/>
Era raro, se parecía a Gil para a la vez no, usaba lentes para conducir, así que suponía que debía tener problemas a la vista, al igual de llevar aretes y una extraño adorno en sus cabellos. Que peculiar y fino era, Gil solo usaba aretes pesados y mucho gel para mantener ese cabello tan alto como su ego.</p><p>Si, definitivamente eran diferentes.</p><p>-- ¡Mira por donde pasas mestizo de mierda!-- El mayor bajo la ventanilla para gritarle a un conductor de al lado, el cual se disculpo al casi topar en auto por acelerar. -- ¡Hasta mi abuela ciega sabe conducir mejor que tu! --.</p><p>-- ¡Jajaja! -- Gil río al escuchar lo dicho por su hermano, y eso que estaban hablando de su abuela.</p><p>Bueno, tenían el mismo carácter, ¿será heredado?, no queria ver a la madre de esos dos, al menos su padre en televisión parecía bastante agradable.</p><p> </p><p>....</p><p><br/>
-- Te quitas los zapatos, bolso, te lavas las manos y no toques nada -- Llegaron bastante rápido a la hogar del otro, que para su sorpresa, vivían en un departamento bastante caro en el centro de la ciudad, con todo un piso ocupado, seis habitaciones, dos baños, una terraza y hasta una vista enorme hacía toda la ciudad. Pensó que mínimo esos dos tendrían una casa para cada uno.</p><p>-- Claro... Eh... ¿Donde dejo mis zapatos?-- Preguntó mientras se quitaba estos, viendo al mayor colocarse una mascarilla facial apenas retiro estos de sus pies, que vergüenza, de seguro era sensible al olor.</p><p>-- En la basura, <em>apestas la casa</em> -- El mayor se retiró a vaya saber donde del departamento, casi huyendo del olor, pronto descubrió que fue a la cocina, para hacerles algo para comer, al menos era amable, aunque de seguro eso sería para su hermano menor y no para el.</p><p>Arthur miró a Gil y este lo miró a el.</p><p>-- Es algo quisquilloso con el olor -- Respondió el otro, mientras dejaba sus zapatos en un mueble. -- Bien, hagamos esto rápido, ya enoje bastante a mi hermano para que termines quedándote a dormir --.</p><p>-- Ni aunque sean las dos de la mañana me quedaría en aquí --.</p><p>-- <em>El sentimiento es mutuo</em> --.</p><p>No sabía como podría hacer el trabajo con ese tipo tan irritante.</p><p><br/>
...</p><p>Para su sorpresa, las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que esperaba, el otro trabajo muy bien su parte y el también termino la suya, serían buena dupla si el otro no fuera tan irritante, hasta su hermano les había traído bolitas de pollo y algo de gaseosa, ¡y si era para el también!, esos dos eran una ternura si se quitaba los veinte kilos de ego que tenía cada uno.</p><p><br/>
Término rápido y pudo tomar su Bus para volver temprano a casa.<br/>
No se pudo despedir del hermano mayor del otro, parecía haber desaparecido en el departamento, otra vez, Gil le dijo que debió ir a trabajar en su cuarto.</p><p>Llamo a Proto para decirle que seguía con vida, y este le grito a su hermano que no era necesario que lo fuera a buscar. Si que era buen amigo.</p><p>-- ¿Te agregaron al grupo del curso de este año? -- Proto preguntó en la llamada. -- Me dijeron que solo Alfas, pero también me dijeron que Gil no estaba invitado, pensé que tu ya deberías estar dentro --.</p><p>-- Ah si, un chico me mando la invitación, estoy dentro, solo mandan mensajes y fotos tontas, nada de que tu te pierdas -- Agregó, Todos los años sus compañeros hacian un grupo de chat para hablar sobre la universidad y los trabajos que pedían en esta.</p><p>-- Menos mal, Alter ya iba a romperle un dedo al creador del grupo por negarme la entrada -- El otro suspiro mientras escuchaba la puerta de su cuarto abrirse. -- Es mi padre, nos vemos mañana -- Colgó rápido apenas su amigo se despidió, hoy le tocaba cenar en familia.</p><p>-- Adiós -- Se despidió para ver que ya habían colgado. Sólo suspiro mientras se acomodaba en su cama de su solitario departamento, sin antes darle un vistazo al chat de la universidad para ver el último mensaje que habían mandado.</p><p>Era un enlace largo que claramente al apretarlo, lo mandaría a una plataforma web. El mensaje conjunto con este era, "<em>Un directo para que duerman bien &lt;3</em>".</p><p>Arthur sintió algo de duda en ver la página donde lo mandaría el mensaje, pero al final, lo apretó de todas formas.</p><p>Casi se ahogo con su saliva al ver que era una página porno de un usuario transmitiendo en vivo, era común ver eso en estos tiempos, algunos omegas ganaban bastante dinero mostrando algo de contenido sexual en linea y parece que sus compañeros de universidad eran consumidores de este, normal para su edad, debía admitir también que el había visto uno que otro vídeo para darse el alivio del día.</p><p><br/>
No había nadie en la pantalla, mas había un chat con más de medio millón de espectadores viendo nada. Una lista de precios con una línea que tachaba cada casilla cuando algún espectador pagaba dicha suma con algún pedido personalizado, todos con un alto contenido sexual, también una lista de deseos con un enlace que lo mandaba a una página web de compras.</p><p>-- Ay, borra esto, borralo -- Arthur quiso salir antes que saliera alguna actriz porno poco pudorosa en su pantalla, mas casi tiro este cuando al fin la pantalla negra paso a mostrar a un chico rubio semi desnudo y con una mascarilla facial cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, usaba lencería blanca y unas lentillas de corazón en sus ojos rojos... Era sexy.</p><p>-- <em>Buenas noches mis sucios Alfas</em>~ -- La voz era demasiado sensual, casi había convencido a Arthur para quedarse viendo un poco más. -- <em>Aquí Casgil para su diversión de esta noche</em> -- Escucho el nombre y le sonó familiar, el otro ajusto su lencería y mascarilla para empezar la trasmisión.</p><p>Esa voz... La conocia, era casi similar a la de su castroso compañero de clases.<br/>
Sus facciones, esa mascarilla, esos aretes, el color de ojos... Momento.</p><p>¿¡Eso no era el hermano mayor de Gil!?.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2- Temas delicados.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pude ingresar la nueva etiqueta "Gil Con Onlyfans", de ahora en adelante la usaré algo seguido jeje.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Arthur miraba nervioso al chico vestido de forma provocativa, arreglando sus aretes mientras tecleaba algunos saludos obscenos a sus seguidores más antiguos. Vio el número de gente mirando el directo, era más de cuatro a cinco millones, y seguía subiendo, ¿¡Como era posible que nadie reconociera al otro!?, Gil era casi igual a el. </p>
<p>Curioso, tecleó la pregunta del millón.</p>
<p>" ¿<em>Eres el hijo del presidente</em>?" Mas la página le negó el envió al no tener una cuenta de usuario, por lo que tuvo que hacerse un perfil, en una página porno, que indigno de su parte.<br/>Apenas pudo crearse su cuenta en la página para mayores, con un usuario poco reconocible, tecleo otra vez la pregunta.</p>
<p>KingOfCalemot: "¿<em>Eres el hijo del presidente</em>?".</p>
<p>Espero un poco, para luego ver como su mensaje era borrado del chat, ¿¡Qué!?, ¿como pudo borrarlo?, si el otro ahora estaba buscando algunas cosas, para luego sacar en cámara un consolador bastante grande... Dios, ¿qué haría con eso?, lo paso por arriba de su mascarilla y sus ojos mostraron levemente su entusiasmo, era muy expresivo, tenía un delineado blanco que le hacía juego con la lencería que llevaba, encaje del fino al parecer era.</p>
<p>Mientras miraba esto le llego un mensaje de advertencia, que si seguía publicando mensajes "ofensivos" hacía el chico, sería eliminado del chat. Ahora entendía por que el otro no parecía ser reconocido, ¡tenían limitado el chat!.</p>
<p>-- <em>Ya saben mis pervertidos, nada de hablar del presidente aquí, saben que me quiere cerrar mi cuenta, no sean malos</em>~ tienen que cuidarme, por favor -- Apenas dijo eso, el chat se lleno de mensajes de amor hacía el, tenía un montón de seguidores apoyando su contenido. -- Bien, hoy un alfa lindo me mando este juguetito, <em>vamos a probarlos juntos</em> ~, pero primero, ¿les gusta mi estilo?, me pidieron que lo usará como si fuera <em>mi noche de bodas</em>~  -- Otra vez el chat explotó, esos alfas debían estar hirviendo en deseo.</p>
<p>¿No era peligroso eso?.</p>
<p>Arthur solo se quedo viendo un poco más antes que el otro colocara su trasero a la vista de la cámara. Cerró el video antes de tener otro infarto.</p>
<p>¿Gil sabía sobre el trabajo de su hermano?, ¡era como prostituirse de forma indirecta!.</p>
<p>Se quedó mirando el perfil del otro, como su nombre de usuario, número de seguidores, fotos posteadas desde hace tiempo y la cantidad de años que llevaba haciendo esto.</p>
<p>Él otro llevaban haciendo esto desde hace... ¡¿Dos años?!, era un profesional para el poco tiempo que llevaba. </p>
<p>Su nombre de usuario era Casgil, el rey de tus fantasías... Vaya que era creativo, tenía setenta millones de seguidores, ¡setenta millones!, era casi la mitad del país.</p>
<p>Sus fotos no eran diferentes a lo que mostraba en su vídeo, como algunas con lencería, fotos desnudo cubriendo casi sus zonas íntimas, algunos mostrando sus pies, otras muy cercana a sus ojos, siempre manteniendo una mascarilla personalizada en cada foto, otras comiendo, pero aun cubriendo ciertos rasgos de su cuarto, parecía evitar que se le viera todo el rostro descubierto.</p>
<p>Sólo habían dos en las que parecía estar con alguien, pero eran muy sanas como para considerarse porno, solo era el, y otro tipo besando sus manos. La gente era rara si se masturbaba viendo eso.</p>
<p>El nerviosismo y duda de ver al hermano mayor de Gil ahí, evitó que pudiera lograr una erección en el, aunque el otro tuviera un muy buen cuerpo, se sentiría culpable si se masturbaba usando a Gilgamesh como musa de sus fantasías.</p>
<p>Debía hablar con Gil, ¿por que su hermano estaba haciendo eso?, uno podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, pero eran los hijos del presidente, ¿como podían permitir eso?, además, ¿si quiera sabían la existencial de Gilgamesh?.</p>
<p>Busco en internet la típica búsqueda de algo de información del presidente. Y como sospechaba, solo registraba a Gil como hijo único de este.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh no existía para los medios, solo era Gil.</p>
<p>Ahora tenía demasiada curiosidad.</p>
<p>Pensó en que quizás por su trabajo debió ser rechazado por su familia... O quizás por algo más grave, como por ejemplo...</p>
<p>-- ¿Es un omega? -- Viendo algunas fotos y comentarios, notaba como este se refería hacía si mismo como "Su reina omega".</p>
<p>Ahora entendía por que él otro no configuraba dentro de la familia del presidente del país. Debía ser la vergüenza de la familia al haber nacido con un segundo género. No era primera vez que veía cosas así, en secundaria habían pasado varias historias de omegas rechazados y abandonados por sus familias de alto prestigio.</p>
<p>Mas no esperaba que ese chico hubiera llegado a venderse así, aunque quizás lo hacía por gusto u... Otras cosas.</p>
<p>Si, para su pesar, tendría que hablar con Gil, sólo para saber que al menos su secreto de su hermano estaba seguro con él ya que... Bueno, parecía ser él único que sabía de la existencia del mayor.</p>
<p>Además, notaba que Gil estaba raro, había demasiadas preguntas las cuales esperaba a que fueran respondidas por él otro.</p>
<p>Necesitaba dormir para intentar no pensar en Gil y su sexy hermano... Por que si, el otro tenía su encanto, tampoco quería pensar que Gil tendría un cuerpo así, debía eliminar la idea mental.</p>
<p>Tenía que olvidarlo... Si.</p>
<p>No podia pensar en eso.</p>
<p>¡Maldita sea su cabeza!, ahora no podía sacar de su mente ese primer plano del trasero del otro...¿Gil lo tenía igual?.</p>
<p>Ay, sería una larga noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p><br/>-- Amigo, esas ojeras están terribles -- Proto estaba sentado frente a el en la cafetería de la universidad, era de paga, ahí daban comida. Su amigo le paso un tipo de labial verde el cual tomo para mirarlo con cuidado. -- Es de pepino, mi hermano Cú lo usa para sus ojeras --.</p>
<p>-- ¿Los omegas se preocupan mucho por su imagen?-- Preguntó, el otro hasta labial y delineador usaba en sus ojos, marcando facciones femeninas, según él chico, así se parecía un poco a su padre. El hermano de Gil también parecía bastante femenino.</p>
<p>-- Bueno... Al menos yo si, y mi hermano también, pero es un alfa, ah, y Gil, esa rubia es más diva que la modelo del año, ¿¡Viste los labios!?, parece que usa el mismo labial que ella -- Habló mientras arreglaba un poco su cabello. -- Ya se me ven las raíces, ¿me acompañas a comprar mi tinte?--.</p>
<p>-- Lo siento, tengo que hablar con Gil... Sobre esa modelo, ¿no era su prometida?-- Todos hablaron sobre el escándalo del rechazo del hijo del presidente e Ishtar, una chica que casi fue Miss Japón. Casi, su rechazo de matrimonio la dejo en un decaimiento que la hizo perder el puesto, al menos ahora estaba mejor. </p>
<p>-- Si, si, pero no paso nada -- Suspiro, tomando algo de agua viendo el reloj, pronto empezaría la primera clase de la mañana, al menos les habían permitido comer algo antes de entrar. -- ¿De qué quieres hablar con la rubia?, ¿no hicieron nada ayer?-- Proto se refería al trabajo mientras tomaba su bolso para levantarse.</p>
<p>-- Lo terminamos, increíblemente-- Comento mientras le devolvía a su amigo esa cosa rara de pepino que le había dado, el rubio ya debía estar en el salón. No había dormido nada luego de tener en la cabeza el cuerpo del hermano del otro, la necesidad de volver a ver el directo lo llamo en todo el sueño, al igual a varias preguntas que tenía respecto a él, sólo lo había visto unos cuantos minutos de que fue a su casa y ya lo tenía interesado...</p>
<p>¿Se había estado preparando para la noche mientras su hermano y su invitado estaban ahí?. Que atrevido.</p>
<p><br/>-- Pendragon -- Gil lo saludo apenas entró al salón, estaba esperando con una carpeta, debía tener su trabajo ahí. -- Se te quedo tu lápiz en mi cuarto --. Se lo devolvió dejándolo sobre su mesa, estaba bastante serio.</p>
<p>¿Habría descubierto lo de su hermano?.</p>
<p>-- Ah, gracias Gil -- Habló casual viendo a este enojarse un poco, normalmente le respondía con alguna burla hacía su persona. -- ¿Tu hermano te vendrá a buscar hoy?-- Preguntó al fin, era mejor ir sacando respuestas lentamente.</p>
<p>-- <strong>No tengo hermano</strong> -- Dijo, atrás de ellos no había nadie, estaban separados de los alfas de atrás, pero al estar hablando a un nivel de voz alto, algo se debía escuchar.</p>
<p>Estaba evitando hablar de su hermano de forma a audible.</p>
<p>-- Te dije Arthur, de seguro debió ser un empleado el que viste -- Proto le comentó desde atrás mientas tomaba asiento.</p>
<p>-- Pero... Ayer lo vi -- No era estúpido y eso de "no se de que hablas" no funcionaba con el. -- Quería hablar contigo por que ayer mandaron algo muy curioso en el chat de nuestro curso -- Gil levanto una ceja algo irritado, el estaba mirando hacía adelante, ignorando por completo lo que decía.</p>
<p>-- ¿Qué te mandaron para que estés tan irritable, Pendragon? -- Preguntó ya bastante molesto, no quería hablar sobre ese tema, queria cumplir con sus obligaciones de estudiante, no formar un chisme sin argumentos por un capricho del otro.</p>
<p>-- Mandaron un enlace a una página porno... Y tu hermano estaba transmitiendo ahi su directo, estoy seguro que lo vi, solo quería saber si sabías de esto... Digo, el puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo, pero puede ser peligroso, ¿sabes?-- Todo esto se lo dijo algo cerca para evitar problemas con los de atrás.</p>
<p>Gil lo miro con una clara cara de no creer lo que decía, vio como su mandíbula se apretaba con fuerza, estaba furioso.</p>
<p>-- ¿Viste a mi hermano en una sucia página porno? --.</p>
<p>-- Si, ¿es actor porno o algo así? -- Arthur hablo con inocencia pensando que el otro estaba enterado de esto o al menos sabía algo del trabajo de su hermano. Ya que ellos vivían en el mismo lugar, sin sus padres al parecer, quizás eran confidente del secreto del otro. -- ¿Tambíen es un omega o no?--.</p>
<p><br/>Lo último que vio Arthur, fue el puño de Gil en su nariz. Si, quizás este no se había tomado tan bien lo que había dicho...<br/>Quizás debió decírselo en privado, era pésimo en temas tan delicados como este, bueno... No todos los días te preguntaban si tu hermano trabajaba en la pornografía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Despertó en la enfermería con Proto al lado, jugando con su teléfono, sentía la nariz adormecida y un dolor de cabeza horrible. El chico se levanto para verlo, negando con su cabeza con clara cara de decepción. </p>
<p>-- Ah... ¿qué pasó?-- Le preguntó a su amigo mientras se tocaba la nariz, dolía, mucho.</p>
<p>-- Le dijiste a Gil que lo viste en una página porno, y te golpeó -- Respondió este viendo a su amigo con enojo-- ¿Por que hiciste esa estupidez?, el director quiere hablar contigo y Gil, que dos alfas se peleen en un salón, es imperdonable, menos mal que no me metí o de seguro me echaban -- El chico suspiro nervioso, los omegas se habían asustado al ver que Gil había golpeado a un alfa como Arthur. Solo habían tres omegas en el salón y el profesor ya les había culpado por "provocar" a sus integrantes de grupo.</p>
<p>Arthur escuchó solo que el directo quería hablar con el, oh mierda, se había metido en problemas muy grandes, pero, ¿por que Gil dijo que se refería a él?.</p>
<p>-- ¿Gil dijo que estaba hablando de él?-- Preguntó mientras se levantaba de su lugar lentamente.</p>
<p>-- Si, y que lo estabas acosando -- Okey, estaba claro que había mentido, de seguro para proteger a su hermano.</p>
<p>Ahora tenía más preguntas que respuestas. Debía buscar una forma que Gil le dijera él por ocultaba tanto a su hermano.</p>
<p>Si es que no lo terminaban expulsando primero. Esperaba a que solo le dieran un llamado de atención. No quería terminar su año universitario solo por decirle al hijo del presidente del país que había visto a su hermano mayor en una página adultos.</p>
<p>Y de paso, mejorar su forma para tocar el tema, se notaba que era un tema sensible.</p>
<p>Solo quedaba esperar a que el otro no le volviera a dar otro golpe por preguntar otra vez o conocería lo que era una fractura en la nariz.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gracias por leer!, para hacer algo más dinámico esto y porque no se mucho que hacen las chicas con este tipo de páginas, si quieren ayudar un poco para ideas de que podría hacer CasGil en sus vídeos, ¡pueden dejarlo en comentarios!.</p>
<p>Me estarían ayudando bastante con esto.<br/>¡Muchas gracias por leer!.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3- Intento de ayuda.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas pudo recuperarse de su nariz, el director llego a la enfermería y mando a su amigo a sus clases, tenía a Gil detrás de el, con la mano vendada, parece que no fue el único en salir herido. Aun así se preguntó por una entidad tan importante de la universidad había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto por algo tan "normal" como una pelea de alfas.</p>
<p>-- Señor Pendragon, venga con nosotros -- Ordenó, su voz era gruesa y eso hizo sentir a Arthur algo incómodo. Solo pudo levantarse y seguirlo, viendo a Gil bastante callado. No sabía de que temía, su padre era el que pagaba el noventa porciento de la universidad, tenía todas las de ganar.</p>
<p>-- Señor Izdubar, ¿su padre cuando piensa pagar este año?, el siempre paga por adelantado -- El directo habló de forma más familiar con el otro. -- Aunque note que cambio su modo de facturación, ¿a que se debe?--.</p>
<p>-- Ya no vivo con mis padres, pensé que estos temas se hablaban en privacidad y no con otros estudiantes presentes -- Gil habló bastante enfadado, ¿ya no vivía con sus padres?, parecía que no estaba tan protegido como antes.</p>
<p>-- Lo siento, fue una sorpresa saber que el mayor inversionista de la universidad ya no trabaja con nosotros -- Arthur quedo sorprendido, ahora mismo Gil era casi igual a el, no tenía beneficios y eso lo notaba, antes el director siempre parecía tratar al otro como si fuera su jefe, ahora lo trataba como un estudiante más. --Solo quería dejar en claro su posición actual --.</p>
<p>Gil solo bufo pero no dijo nada más, Arthur ni siquiera comento algo, no estaba en el mejor lugar posible para hacerlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-- Bien, ¿ustedes saben que esta prohibido cualquier tipo de violencia en clases?, como categoría superior, dos alfas debieron al menos mantener un diálogo y dejar una amonestación en secretaria para que entre los tres habláramos antes -- Gil y Arthur hicieron una cara de que eso sonaba a demasiado papeleo que nadie haría. El hombre de traje estaba sentado en su detrás de su escritorio escribiendo lo que parecía un largo documento redactando el problema de hoy. -- ¿Puedo saber que paso? --.</p>
<p>-- Me llamo puta -- Gil habló primero, para sorpresa de Arthur, El cual quería decir algo pero desistió. -- Y me ha estado acosando en las vacaciones -- El rubio dijo cada palabra con una cara neutra, sin variar su tono. Era pésimo actuando.</p>
<p>-- ¿Eso es verdad señor Pendragon? -- Preguntó el director, claramente no le estaba creyendo a Gil.</p>
<p>-- ¡Claro que no!--.</p>
<p>-- No es necesario gritar, podemos hablar como los alfas civilizados que somos --.</p>
<p>-- Claro que no... Yo solo le comente que había visto a su hermano en una página... Rara -- Dijo jugando con sus dedos, había actuado mal y lo sabía, tenía todas las de perder. -- Y lo del acoso, también es falso, yo estuve todas mis vacaciones en mi país natal --.</p>
<p>-- Si, su padre ya llamo para preguntar si su beca seguía vigente esta mañana, como había estado en Inglaterra, no podías venir a comprobar esto -- Bien, Arthur estaba al menos respaldado por eso. -- Pero el insulto hacía el hermano del señor Izdubar, que claramente no existe, sigue en pie... Usted insulto a su compañero de grupo --.</p>
<p>-- ¡Pero...!--.</p>
<p>-- Y el señor Izdubar respondió de la peor forma posible, los dos están igual posición, por insultar y golpear --.</p>
<p>-- ¡El empezó todo! -- Ahora Gil gritó, era normal que estuviera enojado, lo estaban culpando también.</p>
<p>-- El golpe vino de usted, y el insulto del señor Pendragon, los dos tienen igual de culpa... Tendré que suspenderlos unos tres días y hablar con sus profesores para que les den trabajos en pareja para mejorar su convivencia, ya no son niños como para llamar a sus padres, así que, no los quiero ver aquí en tres días más -- Gil hizo una cara de infarto y Arthur aun seguía algo confundido, al menos no le quitaron la beca o algo.</p>
<p>-- ¡Usted no puede suspenderme!-- Gil siguió quejándose mientras miraba al director con rabia.</p>
<p>-- Si puedo, soy el director, podría haber hablado con su jefe de grupo para llegar a un acuerdo, pero decidí tomar este asunto al tratarse de usted -- Gil y el director siguieron discutiendo mientras Arthur estaba algo feliz a pesar de perder tres días de clase. Le pediría a Proto las materias pérdidas y tendría que trabajar en pareja con Gil.</p>
<p>El tema de su hermano ya no importaba, se había metido en varios problemas con este, mejor dejarlo ya, al menos seguía con su beca y podía seguir con su vida universitaria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apenas lo echaron de la oficina, ya que Gil estaba hecho una furia exigiendo a que no lo suspendieran tres días. El decidió irse a su casa, sin antes ir por sus cosas, su transporte pasaría hasta en unas horas más, así que ir a un supermercado a buscar algo para la tarde, no tenía tanta comida en su departamento, como en su universidad le daban comida, tenía que pensar en que comería los próximos tres días de descanso.</p>
<p>Luego hablaría con Proto, quizás este se colocaría algo triste por no verlo, pero al fin al cabo, era tres días que podría dedicarse a ordenar un poco su departamento, quizás salir a ver que tanto había cambiado la ciudad y de paso, darse un descanso de Gil, ya que ahora tendría que soportarlo el resto del año.</p>
<p>-- Auch... -- Arthur se toco la nariz al sentirla aun adolorida, también tendría que cuidar de esta hasta que sane, Gil golpeaba fuerte a pesar de parecer el típico niño mimado que apenas sabía matar una mosca. En eso recordó, el otro ya no vivía con sus padres y lo sabía, ese departamento era muy pequeño para alguien como el presidente del país.</p>
<p>Se preguntaba si Gil buscaría callarlo respecto al hecho que sabía de la existencia de su hermano, y de paso, sobre "su trabajo". Tal vez la próxima vez no se llevaría solo un golpe en la nariz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Cuando llego a la distribuida de alimentos más cercana, fue por una canasta para sus productos, debía pensar un poco que podría comer durante tres días y sin pasar su presupuesto.</p>
<p>Mientras caminaba, pensó en los cereales primero, era barato y lo alimentaria en su desayuno. </p>
<p>Los pasillos no estaban tan llenos, pero tampoco vacíos, aunque en el pasillo donde fue primero, sólo había un carrito con varias cosas y un bebé en el típico asiento para infantes, no superaba el año seguro, estaba balbuceando mientras un chico rubio estaba agachado viendo las últimas cajas de al fondo.</p>
<p>Arthur lo quiso ignorar mas algo llamo su atención, el que llevaba el carrito parecía ser alguien muy familiar. No quiso quedarse parado ahí así que avanzado hasta quedar al lado del joven rubio que estaba agachado buscando algunas cajas de cereal infantil de frutas.</p>
<p>-- Ma, ma -- El bebé golpeo levemente los costados del asiento, parecía irritado al estar detenido, Arthur le dio ternura esto, los bebés le eran adorables.</p>
<p>-- Cariñito espera a mamá que tiene que buscar los cereales de tu tío -- El rubio suspiro mientras buscaba caja por caja en el estante, llevaba lentes, y a Arthur le fue fácil reconocerlo por el parecido al chico que le había reventando la nariz. No llevaba sus aretes característicos de cuando fue a buscar con Gil ayer, o los que uso en la noche para su "trabajo".</p>
<p>--... ¿Gilgamesh?-- Habló viendo al rubio darse la vuelta algo asustado al escuchar su nombre, mas sus hombros dejaron de verse tensos al ver quien era . </p>
<p>-- Ah, eres tu -- Soltó un suspiro algo aliviado viendo ahora al joven con extrañeza. -- ¿Por que hablas conmigo? -- Eso descoloco a Arthur, ¿no era normal hablar con el hermano de tu compañero que viste ayer?. El chico se colocó frente a su carro tapando un poco al infante que llevaba.</p>
<p>-- Eh... ¿Te conocí ayer? -- Arthur tomó algo de cereal integral y vio de nuevo al chico, no sabía como no sonar tonto sin mencionar que lo había visto en la noche haciendo cosas obscenas en vivo. -- ¿Y ese bebé?-- Desvío el tema al ver que el infante estaba a punto de llorar.</p>
<p>-- ... -- Vio de nuevo hacía ambos lados antes de tomar su carrito y seguir su camino, sin los cereales que buscaba. -- No me hables de nuevo -- Okey, sintió que había incomodado al otro, lo notaba ya que casi salió huyendo del pasillo. No era alguien de hablar en público al parecer.</p>
<p>Aunque luego de que este se fuera, algo hizo que Arthur se sorprendiera demasiado.</p>
<p>¿¡Y si era su hijo!?, se hizo llamar mamá así mismo, eso no lo esperaba y menos sabiendo en lo que trabajaba el otro, ¿tendría pareja?, pensó esto ya que ayer no había visto ningún indicio de que hubiera un bebé en el departamento que lo hermanos compartían.</p>
<p>Arthur seguía aun confundido mientras iba al pasillo de las verduras, encontrando al rubio otra vez.</p>
<p>-- Ur-Nungal suelta -- Este estaba jugando con la bolsa de mini zanahorias que le había pasado este. -- me voy a enojar -- Ahí Arthur pudo comprender varias cosas mientras evitaba molestar al otro, no quería que pensara que lo acosaba.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh era una madre común y corriente desconocido por todos como el hijo más importante del hombre del país. Ahora sabía que era un omega, un omega que trabajaba en una página porno, que posiblemente tenía pareja y de paso, un bebé. Bueno, era relativamente común, casi toda la industria porno trabajaba con omegas, y quizas el otro disfrutaba tanto de su trabajo como para vivir de esto. </p>
<p>Dios, debía dejar de entrometerse en la vida de los demás, Gil se molestaría si descubría que había seguido a su hermano y sobrino en sus compras.</p>
<p>Decidió dar la vuelta y olvidar el tema de Gil y Gilgamesh, a pesar de ahora saber que Gil ya no vivía con sus padres y que Gilgamesh tenía un hijo... Además de ese trabajo, el bebé le preocupaba, su mami era bastante conocida después de todo.</p>
<p>¿No era peligroso que estuviera en público?, si alguien lo confundía o reconocía, podrían lastimarlos a los dos.</p>
<p>El estudiante negó con la cabeza intentando concentrarse en sus compras.</p>
<p>Nada de pensar en Gilgamesh, debía dejar la vida privada de este y la de su compañero en paz.<br/>Haría su año como normalmente pensaba hacerlo y sólo hablaría con Gil si era necesario.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tardó en hacer sus compras al esperar a que el rubio y el pequeño se fueran, no quería que se sintieran incómodos otra vez, aunque debía admitir que le daba ternura escuchar los balbuceos del bebé de vez en cuando, era rubio y de ojos de un color que no sabía identificar, de seguro heredados de su padre.</p>
<p>Bien Arthur, duró solo media hora sin pensar en algo relacionado con Gilgamesh, sacudió su cabeza un poco intentamos disipar los pensamientos. Pagó lo comprado y salió por el lado del estacionamientos, ya que la entrada se había llenado con algunos clientes de último minuto. </p>
<p>Tenía sus bolsas y estaba listo para ir a casa, sólo debía tomar su transporte y el resto, descansar como un joven normal haría...</p>
<p><br/>-- ¡Dejame pasar infeliz! -- Apenas pensaba en como haría sus tres días tranquilo, pudo escuchar cierto grito conocido junto a el lejano llanto de un bebé. Rápidamente pensó en ir a ayudar, algo le decía que el otro podría estar en peligro.</p>
<p>Y como adivino, así fue, un hombre tenía a Gilgamesh pegado a su auto con sus bolsas esparcidas en el suelo y su bebé pegado a su pecho, este hombre era un alfa, lo supo por los dientes que claramente asomaban de su mandíbula, además de el fuerte olor que desprendía, era bastante grande y superaba por bastante centímetros al chico con el bebé en brazos.<br/>Que vulgar, mostrarle los dientes a un omega era lo más bajo que se podía hacer, sabía que estos podían arruinarle la vida a uno si se marcaba, aunque pensó que Gilgamesh ya debía tener marca.</p>
<p>-- Vamos dulzura, te vi ayer en tu transmisión, estuviste increíble, ¿te gusto mi regalo?-- El tipo claramente había reconocido a Gilgamesh y tenía el descaro de tocarlo en público y con su hijo en brazos. -- ¿Haces servicios privados?, tengo dinero--.</p>
<p>-- ¡Mestizo de mierda, dejame en paz o llamaré a la policía!, ¡no tengo idea de quien hablas! -- El llanto de su niño era más fuerte y casi mordió al otro cuando acerco su mano a su cabeza. -- ¡No toques a mi bebé!-- Era una madre muy molesta intentando proteger a su niño, el cual tenía su cabeza apretada contra el pecho.</p>
<p>-- ¿Es tu hijo?, vaya que eres una perra adorable, vamos, vamos, puedo hacerte otro más, ¿quieres un cachorro mío?, a los omegas le gustan los niños, ¿no? -- El rubio se encogió en su lugar mientras buscaba la forma de salir de ahí, estaba acorralado entre sus bolsas, el coche, el otro y su auto. El otro paso su mano por su mejilla, el olor era cada vez más intenso, se notaba que no tomaba supresores de alfa.</p>
<p><br/>-- ¡Ya dejalo imbécil! -- Arthur había soltado sus compras unos metros más allá mientras iba directo a confrontar al tipo que estaba acosando a una madre y a su hijo, no importaba si era Gilgamesh, no podia permitir que este abusara de su posición, ¿y si hacía eso siempre?, los alfas eran muy aterradores.</p>
<p>El hombre de facciones gruesas lo miro con desconcierto.</p>
<p>-- ¿¡Te crees muy fuerte molestando a un omega!?-- El inglés insulto al otro tomando uno de sus hombros para alejarlo de Gilgamesh, el cual salió de su vista apenas tuvo posibilidad de escapar. Fue sencillo, el otro no parecía tan fuerte, solo era su olor y dientes lo que usaba para intimidar.<br/>Bien, Gilgamesh estaba a salvo y su hijo igual, ahora debía...</p>
<p>Antes que Arthur reaccionará, el hombre había pasado a golpearlo en su nariz cubiertas por gasas. Ahora si que se la había fracturado, sintió como crujió y el dolor le nubló la vista, ¡Muy bien Arthur!, se había confiado en ir a defender a una madre omega y no se dio cuenta que el otro podría estar con su instinto a mil al tener una presa cerca.</p>
<p>Lo último que vio fue al tipo riéndose de el por no aguantar ni un golpe.<br/>Arthur era pésimo peleando a puños, pero un experto en otras áreas que quizás no eran legales en ese país como auto defensa.</p>
<p>Ahhh... Parece que creerse el héroe sólo le había dado al rubio unos minutos más para escapar de ese enfermo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Arthur despertó en el hospital con puntos en su tabique, algo de hielo al lado y un anciano como compañero, el cual estaba comiendo gelatina con una pajita. Lo escucha sorber esta al no tener dientes, era algo... Incómodo.</p>
<p>Lindo día había tenido hoy.</p>
<p>-- Ah, chico, al fin despiertas -- El anciano tembloroso habló a su compañero de cuarto, parecía estar ahí desde hace tiempo por la típica bata de hospital. -- Tu esposa se fue a buscar un doctor, lindo omega, me dejo cargar a su hijo -- El hombre de tercera edad comento mientras le ofrecía a Arthur su vaso con gelatina, el cual amablemente rechazó.</p>
<p>-- ¿Esposa? -- Estaba aun algo mareado viendo que a su lado estaban las bolsas suyas y las de Gilgamesh junto a un bolso de maternidad. También en la elegante mesita de noche al lado izquierdo estaba su celular. ¿qué había pasado?, ¿Gilgamesh lo llevo al hospital?. Parecía ser uno caro, tenía hasta televisión donde pasaba el típico documental de animales, hablaban de la tortura albina.</p>
<p>-- ¿El omega es tu esposa cierto?, tenía una cara de preocupación cuando te trajeron, te colocaron en este cuarto temporalmente mientras esperaban a que tus familiares llegaran, el dijo que era tu esposa, así que te permitieron permanecer aqui -- El abuelo parecía estar bastante cuerdo a pesar de estar casi en una edad algo lamentable. -- Yo sufrí mi tercer paro cardíaco, si tengo uno más, el ataúd me sale gratis--.</p>
<p>-- Oh... Lo siento señor yo...-- Arthur rio nervioso ante lo último, aun pensando que Gilgamesh había mentido respecto a su estado civil solo para mantenerlo en ese hospital, que se notaba que era privado.</p>
<p>Tendría que pagarle lo que gasto en el, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de no haber hecho nada más que empujar al alfa que lo estaba intimidando.</p>
<p>-- ¿Cuantos años llevan juntos? -- Ahora el anciano le preguntaba cosas de uns vida que ni el sabía que podría llegar a tener. <br/>Le preguntó sobre su boda, sobre Gilgamesh, "su hijo", cumpleaños, si pensaba tener más hijos.</p>
<p>-- Así que te gustan mayorcitos, ¿eh? -- Ni sabía cuantos años tenía Gilgamesh, solo había intentado evadir varias preguntas con algunas mentiras blancas.</p>
<p>No sabía que hacer, no quería sonar descortés. Mas fue salvado cuando la puerta del cuarto fue abierta por el rubio que lo había metido en esto.</p>
<p>-- Ah, estas despierto -- Escuchó un suspiro de alivio del otro, había traído dos cafés y algunas hojas bajo el brazo derecho, no veía al bebé que estuviera con el. -- Tuve que dejar a Ur-nungal en la guardaría del hospital, te darán el alta en unas horas más -- Arthur sintió un alivio ante esto, aunque se sentía extraño que el otro le hablara más de lo normal.</p>
<p>Hace unos momentos le había dicho que le dejara de dirigir palabra, pero ahora estaba los dos metidos en un hospital supuestamente comprometidos.</p>
<p>¿No le habían pedido papeles para comprobar esto?, quizás una identificación o algo que dijera su estado civil.</p>
<p>-- ¿Como llegue aquí? -- A pesar de no saber como diablos el otro había conseguido convencer a todos sin ninguna identificación, quiso preguntar lo principal.</p>
<p>-- El imbécil que me estaba acosando te fracturo la nariz y te desmayaste del dolor, yo aproveche de correr y llamar a la seguridad del supermercado... No quise dejarse tirado luego de tu... Intento de ayudarme, así que te traje al hospital de un amigo -- Bueno, eso explicaba por que el otro no necesitó algo para comprobar lo que decía. -- <em>Estamos casados por cierto, ya hable con mi amigo para que el resto de doctores pensaran que eres mi esposo</em> -- Le susurro a lo bajo mientras el anciano miraba feliz a la "dulce pareja".</p>
<p>-- ¿Qué cargo tiene tu amigo aquí para tener tanto poder?--.<br/>-- Es el director del hospital--.<br/>-- Oh...--.</p>
<p>No esperaba eso, y ni sabía cuanto debía pagar por la ayuda, pero estaba agradecido que el otro no lo hubiera dejado tirado en el estacionamiento.</p>
<p>-- ¿Cuantos años llevan juntos chicos? -- Otra vez el anciano empezó hablar.</p>
<p>Arthur tuvo que pasar dos horas como un supuesto feliz hombre casado con Gilgamesh y que tenían a un hermoso hijo de siete meses. Todas estas mentiras de cortesía por Gilgamesh que hablo de forma natural con su compañero de cuarto.</p>
<p>Era un profesional en eso al parecer.<br/>Y en varios cosas más que a futuro iría conociendo.</p>
<p>Un lindo día para acabar con una posible estrella porno contigo en el hospital por intentar ayudarlo con un idiota que había intentado atacarlo.</p>
<p>Ay, ¿qué pasaría después?.</p>
<p>Volver a Inglaterra sonaba muy tentador.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vamos lento uwu, ¿qué les parece la historia?.<br/>Planeó actualizar pronto.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4- Da igual.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur estaba sentado en la sala de espera con él bebé de Gilgamesh en brazos, lo cargaba mientras dormía, eran casi las ocho de la noche y había pasado todo el día en el hospital con el rubio, el cual estaba pagando la atención. </p>
<p>-- Shhh -- Calmaba al bebé el cual de vez en cuando se quejaba amenazando despertar, era adorable, el otro lo había dejado cargarlo mientras hacía el papeleo. El amigo de este, Asclepius, había hablado con el de forma bastante normal a pesar de que este fuera el director del hospital. Aun Arthur se sentía algo mal por haber hecho nada por el otro y aun así ayudarlo de esa forma, pagando todos los gastos y quedarse junto a el por casi ocho horas, con su bebé y el anciano metiche que casi le termino preguntando toda su vida. Quizás este pensaba que era muy amigo de Gil, ya que, bueno, en su caso se hubiera asegurado que siguiera vivo y dejarlo en el hospital. Pero Gilgamesh se quedo con el hasta que su nariz quedo solo algo hinchada, ese hospital le había dado todas las medicinas necesarias y las curaciones adecuadas para que esta sanara a lo más en dos semanas. </p>
<p>-- Bien, terminamos -- Él otro llegó con aun más papeles. Arthur aun no entendía como pudo hacer todo esto sin mostrar siquiera una identificación suyo. -- Ah, toma por cierto, lo tome cuando tu billetera cayó de tu bolsillo en el accidente, deberías tener cuidado, dudo que te dejen pasar a tu universidad si la pierdes -- Gilgamesh le devolvió su credencial de estudiante. Ahí el otro entendió como pudo hacer todo los movimientos legales en el hospital, dudaba que una credencial de estudiante dijera si estaba casado o no, así que tambien justificaba la mentira de su estado civil y mantener todos estos pequeños engaños a flote. </p>
<p>-- Oh gracias... Creo que será mejor que me vaya, ya te he dado muchos problemas... Ah, y Ur.. Ur --  Le costaba pronunciar el nombre del bebé. -- Tu bebé tiene hambre ya, hace poco quiso despertar -- Prefirió no complicar su lengua con ese peculiar nombre.</p>
<p>-- Oh tranquilo, le di un biberón hace nada -- Dijo mientras guardaba los documentos en una de las bolsas. -- No importa, eres amigo de Gil, era lo mínimo que podia hacer, ademas de ayudarme un poco... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿los dejaron salir más temprano de sus clases?, si es así, Gil debe estar preocupado, menos mal deje mi celular en el auto -- Suspiró algo cansado mientras se colgaba algunas bolsas y el bolso de maternidad que usaba, pasando a extender sus brazos para que le dieran a su bebé. -- ¿Tienes transporte para llegar a tu casa?--.</p>
<p>Arthur dudo un poco en darle el bebé, se veía muy cargado el otro. Además, tenía que desviar la pregunta sobre que hacia tan temprano afuera, al menos, hasta que su hermano le explicara que gracias a el los suspendieron.</p>
<p>-- Eh... No, realmente no, pensaba tomar el tren y luego caminar, pero creo que tendré que esperar en la estación hasta que salga en el primero de la mañana -- Tocaba trasnochar para su mala suerte.</p>
<p>-- ¿Tan lejos vives? -- Preguntó viendo que el otro no quería darle a su hijo. -- Mmm... ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?, dudo que a Gil le moleste, eres el primer amigo que le permitió ir a nuestro departamento ayer -- Ofreció-- A mi no me molestaría tampoco, tenemos cuartos de sobra --.<br/> <br/>-- ¡No, no es necesario!, ya te hice perder mucho tiempo conmigo hoy, ni siquiera hice algo tan importante como para merecer tu hospitalidad... Además de que dudo que Gil quiera verme hoy -- Dijo nervioso, si el otro sabía que por su culpa habían suspendido a su hermano menor, le querría destrozar la nariz de nuevo, se notaba que era algo serio respecto a los estudios de su amigo.</p>
<p>-- No te entiendo bien lo que dices, no hables rápido si tienes la nariz tapada -- Le respondió,  gracias a la fractura le habían dejado algo parcheada esta con gasas y una cinta para unir el bello trabajo de lo que había terminando convertida su nariz. Caminaron hacía la salida del hospital para ir al estacionamiento. -- Te quedarás esta noche en nuestra casa, insisto, no me molesta--.</p>
<p>Arthur sonrió nervioso mientras ayudaba al otro con las bolsas y el bebé dormilón. No podría rechazar la oferta, quizás dormir en casa del otro era mejor opción que acabar sentando otras cinco horas a que un tren pasara.</p>
<p>Ni cuenta se dio cuando ya habían terminando los dos en el auto del mayor, este ya usando sus lentes para conducir y el con ya el cinturón puesto para ser llevado a la casa de los hermanos.</p>
<p>-- Eh... Oye sobre el por que estaba tan temprano fuera de la universidad -- Tenía que decirle la verdad o entre los dos rubios le harían papilla la cara.</p>
<p>-- ¿Mm? -- Soltó el otro mientras tomaba su celular que lo tenía dentro del auto, Arthur vio tantos mensajes y llamadas perdidas en este, que pensó que el mayor estaba en problemas, aunque parecía tan tranquilo apagando la pantalla de nuevo sin prestarle atención a los mensajes y llamadas, pensó que debía ser común para el aquello. -- Dime, ¿paso algo?--.</p>
<p>-- Me suspendieron por tres días, me metí en un problema así que pensaba en ir a comprar algo de comida para pasar estos en mi casa -- Habló lento intentando que el otro le entendiera mejor, vio de reojo al bebé durmiendo en su sillita infantil, esperaba a que no despertara.</p>
<p>-- Vaya, parece que eres un busca problemas -- Dijo riendo un poco mientras encendía el auto para conducir, Arthur trago saliva, si el otro se alteraba, podrían tener un accidente. -- ¿La cara bonita solo es una fachada entonces? -- El joven río nervioso al escuchar eso, no era la primera vez que se lo decían. -- ¿Qué hiciste para que te suspendieran, salvaste a otro omega desvalido? --.</p>
<p>-- Eh... No tan así jeje, la verdad es que... Tuvo un problema con Gil y el me golpeó -- Soltó la gran parte de la verdad, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se iba hacia adelante cuando el mayor había frenado el coche de golpe.</p>
<p>-- ¡¿Qué?! -- Ah... Ahí estaba esa misma cara de molestia que colocaba Gil cuando se irritaba. -- Ese idiota... No podrá hacer amigos si sigue siento tan impulsivo, carajo... Lo siento, Gil es algo violento -- Suspiro tocando el tabique de su nariz, no parecía ser la primera vez que el otro se metía en un problema así. -- Agh, tendré que hablar con él, supongo que también lo suspendieron, ¿no?, ya vera cuando lleguemos a casa --.</p>
<p>-- La verdad es que Gil no tuvo toda la culpa del accidente --.</p>
<p>-- No defiendas a esa idiota, se como se pone cuando le niegas algo o dices algo fuera de lugar --. </p>
<p>-- Es que yo no le dije nada directamente hacía el... --.</p>
<p>-- Reprobaron su trabajo y te echo la culpa, ¿me equivocó? -- Preguntó mientras salían a una pista de la carretera, Arthur intentaba memorizar el camino, por si tenía que ir a pie al hospital otra vez. Recordó que el mayor había pagado todo lo del hospital, debía devolver ese dinero antes de que lo dejaran en cama otra vez.</p>
<p>-- No es eso... Verás, ayer me mandaron un video algo... Interesante -- Empezó a explicar viendo a el mayor apretar suavemente el volante. -- Y digamos que vi a alguien conocido... que también se parecía mucho a Gil también -- Vio a Gilgamesh sudar frio, oh si, estaba entendiendo lo que había pasado. -- Tuve tantas preguntas que como el idiota que soy, decidí preguntarle a Gil directamente si mis sospechas eran ciertas y... Me golpeó jeje... Perdón -- Se disculpó de inmediato esperando a que el otro parara otra vez el auto de choque.</p>
<p>Pero no lo hizo, esperó el golpe, pero tampoco vino.</p>
<p>-- Ya veo... Dejame decirte que eres bastante idiota como para preguntarle a mi hermano sobre mi trabajo -- Dijo tosiendo algo incómodo. -- Era normal que pasará, digo... Eres joven, obviamente ibas a ver esas páginas... -- Notó como se sonrojaba fuertemente. -- Mierda que vergüenza, l-lo siento mucho por meterte en problema con mi hermano, no es la primera vez que pasa, por algo evita traer gente a la casa... Ya sabes, mi trabajo es algo... Complicado -- Sonrió nervioso mientras intentaba no hacer contacto visual con el joven. </p>
<p>-- ¡N-no es tu culpa!, fui yo el que use mal mis palabras, no debí decirle que te vi ayer en tu transmisión, digo... Si trabajas en eso, es por que a ti te gusta y eso... Y era normal que Gil reaccionara así --.</p>
<p>-- Como dije, no es primera vez que pasa, agh, es mi culpa que Gil no pueda hacer amigos, cuando dijo que te iba a llevar ayer, pensé en ocultarme lo mejor posible para que hicieran su tarea tranquilos... No quería que por mi culpa perdiera otra amistad -- Se disculpo --... No es tu culpa, en serio --.</p>
<p>-- Tampoco tuya -- Arthur se sintió algo mal por el otro, se sentía culpable por tener un trabajo tan poco recatado y que su hermano se sintiera avergonzado por este. -- Aunque me preocupa lo de sus padres... Por que ser hijo del presidente debe ser...--.</p>
<p>-- Ese imbécil piensa que estoy muerto hace mucho tiempo -- Habló con bastante odio en su voz, viendo la carretera. -- Tranquilo, dudo que le importe que Gil haya sido suspendido, ya ni le paga la universidad, así que dudo que te haga algo --.</p>
<p>-- Oh...-- No sabía si estaba aliviado o preocupado. --... ¿Igual me llevaras a su departamento?, creo que Gil no querrá verme por lo de hoy -- Desvío el tema del padre de esos dos, parecía un tema duro.</p>
<p>-- Hablaré con el, de todos los intentos de amigos que tuvo, eres el único que no ha querido aprovecharse de el por mi trabajo... ¿No lo has intentando extorsionarlo cierto? -- Preguntó viendo de reojo al otro esperando a que este no fuera una farsa andante como los ex amigos de su hermano. </p>
<p>-- ¡Claro que no!... Será algo insoportable, pero jamás me metería con el trabajo de su hermano sabiendo que eso lo lastimaría -- Gilgamesh vio con alivio al otro, a pesar de ser un idiota que al fin al cabo había preguntando algo bastante íntimo a su hermano, no tenía cara o se mostraba tan descarado como el resto de amistades que tuvo su hermano menor.</p>
<p>Debería hablar con el, esas amistades se conseguían poco, además, a su hijo le había agradado Arthur.</p>
<p>-- ¿Y tienes pareja?-- El chico tosió incómodo al preguntar eso de la nada, era bastante fácil de leer por su sinceridad. -- ¡Lo siento yo...!--.</p>
<p>-- No, tranquilo, es normal que preguntarás, un omega con un bebé y sin pareja es algo difícil de ver -- Le sonrió a este mientras paraba en un semáforo, viendo lo tranquila que estaba las calles de la ciudad. -- Tuve una, el padre de mi hijo ya no vive en este país, ni sabe de la existencia de mi bebé, así que digamos que terminamos, duramos poco, ni me marco --.</p>
<p>-- ¿Fue por lo de tu... Trabajo? -- Preguntó Arthur algo incómodo. Ahora que estaban un poco en confianza, le gustaría preguntarle el por que tenía ese tipo de trabajo.</p>
<p>-- No, fue un problema de jóvenes, nada más, sus padres dijeron que era mala influencia para el y lo sacaron del país -- Suspiro algo irritado al recordar eso. -- Nadie quiere a un omega rechazado por su familia --.</p>
<p>-- Oh... -- Arthur se rasco la nuca pensando en como abordar el otro tema. -- ¿La cuenta del hospital es muy alta? -- Prefirió ignorar la pregunta en su interior, podría molestar al otro. -- Me gustaría pagarla--.</p>
<p>-- ¿Tienes el dinero para pagar una cifra con cinco ceros? -- Preguntó algo sarcástico.</p>
<p>--...No pero... -- Arthur se puso pálido al saber que era tan alta la factura, quizás tendría que llamar a su padre para esto o pedirle un poco a su hermana para pagar aunque fuera la mitad de la cuenta.</p>
<p>-- Tranquilo, mi trabajo me da suficientes ingresos para pagarlo... Es mejor que ser prostituta, pagan bastante bien con solo mostrarte un poco en cámara -- Confesó riendo levemente.</p>
<p>-- ¿Disfrutas lo que haces?-- Arthur preguntó algo intrigado al fin.</p>
<p>-- Nadie sabe mi existencia, si mi padre lo sabe, mejor para mi... Sólo me hace sentir algo culpable que Gil no pueda hacer amigos de su edad -- Suspiró algo triste. -- Pero los alfas pagan tanto por ver a un omega haciendo cualquier cosa sexual, que al menos me ha dado dinero para vivir tranquilo y cómodo, ¿como no disfrutarlo?, claro que a veces estos idiotas piensan que uno también tiene sexo por dinero, no es primera vez que me atacan en público, incluso cuando voy a dejar a Ur-Nungal con su niñera --.</p>
<p>-- Oh ya veo... -- No sonaba nada malo a decir verdad. Pero seguía siendo peligroso para su vida diaria, en especial para el bebé.</p>
<p>-- Tampoco quita el hecho que no puedo salir de casa a veces, pero es lo de menos -- Estaba tan tranquilo hablando de su limitada vida que realmente Arthur pensaba que le daba igual.</p>
<p><br/>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando sobre lo que el mayor haría de comer, y como Arthur tendría que evitar un poco a Gil mientras Gilgamesh hablaba con el.<br/>El chico aun no sabía como había logrado meterse en la vida de esos dos, solo esperaba a no terminar con más problemas de los que había provocado ya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Algo cortito que de costumbre uwu. <br/>¿Como va la historia hasta él momento?, es la primera vez que escribo un Au. QwQ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5- Brillar a pesar de todo. Part 1/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando nació, su padre le había dicho a su madre que no sería necesario tener más hijos, sería un alfa, el más brillante del país. Hijo de una iraní extranjera y un hombre importante en la política japonesa. A pesar de no querer más hijos, Gil llego nueve años despues, cuando se supo que la cabeza de la familia, Gilgamesh, era un omega.</p>
<p>Tenía doce años cuando su padre decidió que viviría lejos de la familia.<br/>Comería dos horas antes, se despertaría una hora después y sería el primero en dormir. Todo para evitar que su hermano menor lo viera, él era un alfa, no podia ver a su despreciable, asqueroso y patético hermano omega. Lugalbanda juró que si Gil le daba la sorpresa de que también era un omega, los dos serían dado en adopción, sin importar la palabra de su sumisa mujer. </p>
<p>Para buena suerte de Gil, logró enorgullecer a su padre al ser al fin él alfa que esperaba para guiar a la familia Izdubar. Su hermano mayor también se sintió aliviado, el al menos viviría feliz.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh mientras tanto, su madre nunca le dijo algo lindo en su vida, sólo le hablaba para decirle que debía tomar sus supresores.<br/> Supresores tan fuertes que a los quince años, su médico de cabecera, el cual su padre le había pedido que le sacara su útero, le dijo que tristemente no podría tener nunca hijos.</p>
<p>Vivió sin quejas o llantos, su baja autoestima le había evitado siquiera defender su propio útero, el cual de todas formas se volvió inútil. A pesar de ser supuestamente estéril ya, su padre lo siguió tratando como el "enfermo" de la familia.</p>
<p>Cuando este se convirtió en el presidente de Japón, la decisión se tomó, Gilgamesh ya no viviría en la casa familiar, ni su madre o hermano pudieron hacer algo. <br/>Fue dejado en un albergue de omegas sin hogar y su hermano se convirtió en la cabeza de la familia oficialmente.</p>
<p><br/>Con veinte años, vivió en un albergue que apenas les daban de comer, donde el mismo tuvo que trabajar en distintos lugares haciendo de todo por una paga miserable que apenas le daba para tener una cama asegurada donde alojaba.<br/>Aun así, nunca pensó en ir a rogarle a su padre que lo tomara en su hogar otra vez. Con el cuerpo cansado, apenas comiendo y quizas agotado de por vida, no le iría a rogar a ese hombre.</p>
<p>Conoció la injusticia del país, donde un omega era una cosa, la paga sería terrible, no podías comer tranquilo en un restaurante sin que tuvieras que mostrar tu identificación, cosa que no importaba para Gilgamesh, su padre le había quitado el apellido familiar de forma ilegal, rayando este de su ficha social. Pero seguía siendo un omega, uno sin apellido ni familia.</p>
<p>Era sólo Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Pensó en morir varias veces, cuando ya el abuso físico a su cuerpo le había golpeado tan fuerte que sus manos sangraron y llego a pesar diez kilos menos.<br/>Quizás la muerte sería el descanso que necesitaba, pero... Eso cambio cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su cuarto dentro del albergue.</p>
<p>— Buenas tardes, ¿Gilgamesh?— Vio a un hombre de cabello blanco en su cuarto, traje colorido y flores en mano. Pensó que debía venir por parte de su padre, quizás a matarlo. Iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él otro habló. — No vengo por parte de tu padre, si es que lo preguntas —.</p>
<p>—...¿Como lo conoces?— Gilgamesh habló mientras buscaba algo con que defenderse si ese idiota quería abusar de él.</p>
<p>— Era un cliente recurrente en mi local — Sonrió acercando su mano para darle una tarjeta. — Te vi hace unos dos días trabajando en la panadería al frente de mi negocio, una linda flor entre tanta suciedad no debería gastarse así —.</p>
<p>— ¿Trabajabas en el prostíbulo de al frente? — Gilgamesh iba a cerrar la puerta y dormirse, que insultó, quería pedirle que fuera prostituta, aunque lo pensó en un momento, se veía incapaz de encantar con su escuálido cuerpo.</p>
<p>— El mismo, hace poco decidí abrir una nueva sección, solo necesito a un lindo omega de sexy voz... Claro, a no ser que quieras trabajar en otras cosas — El ser de dientes puntiagudos sonrió, era tan extravagante, era un alfa de seguro, pero olía bien a pesar de todo. </p>
<p>—... Veté — No iba a trabajar haciendo esa mierda, no quería atender llamadas de tipos excitados, sería asqueroso.</p>
<p>— Bueno, bueno, parece que debí traer a mi hermana, es buena reclutando... En fin, me llamo Merlín, si cambias de opinión, llámame ~ — Le cerraron la puerta en la cara, y con cuidado metió la tarjeta bajo la puerta, dejando las flores fuera del cuarto.<br/>Sabía que lo llamaría.</p>
<p><br/>Gilgamesh miró la tarjeta colorida con el número de teléfono marcado en brillantina. No iba a llamar, no lo haría.<br/>No había caído tan bajo aun.</p>
<p><br/>Mientras cenaba sopa de espárragos, escuchó la radio, era lo único que le daban en ese lugar. Suspiró, nunca podría recuperar su peso comiendo solo agua con sabor.<br/>En eso empezaron las noticias y como siempre el presidente daba algunas palabras a su país, una entrevista corta sobre lo que pensaba de la situación nacional.</p>
<p>"— ¿Qué piensa sobre el último dígito de abuso hacia los omegas?, ¿piensa hacer algo al respecto?— Habló la chica a su padre, un tema delicado.</p>
<p>— Para mi los omegas son solo seres que buscan los problemas que les pasa en la vida, solo el cuatro porciento del país son omegas, y para mi fortuna, nadie de mi familia a nacido con ese asqueroso segundo género. ¿lo que pienso?, que se extingan ya, nos ahorraría muchos problemas —."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh dejó caer su cuchara dentro del frío plato, viendo su reflejo en el agua casi verde por los polvos del caldo. Tragó duro y seco un poco las lágrimas que se quisieron escapar.</p>
<p>Su padre merecía una lección, siempre pensó que los omegas eran los débiles, los que aceptarían todo lo que decía, el mismo se mentalizó con eso, que nunca podría ser alguien en la vida por haber nacido así, que moriría de hambre en ese albergue sin que nadie le importara siquiera notificar su cuerpo a sus familiares.</p>
<p>Vio la tarjeta al lado de las llaves de su cuarto.<br/>Y pensó, si su padre estaba tan asqueado de los omegas, le daría motivos para querer desaparecer del país, no importara si esto humillaba a su madre de paso.</p>
<p>Él saldría adelante, no importara cual fuera el medio.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p><br/>— Bien, intenta sonar amable por favor, a veces solo llaman para preguntar como te fue en tu día — Merlín le hablaba mientras caminaban por la pequeña oficina con un teléfono sobre un escritorio y una silla para poder responder los llamados. — Es tu primer día, así que, sorprendeme — El hombre de cabellos blanco sonrió otra vez, parecía drogado a veces.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh dudó un poco en su elección, pero apenas estuvo sentado en la silla tomando la llamada entrante que había llegado, se dijo a si mismo que las cosas mejorarían.</p>
<p>— Buenas noches — Dijo algo nervioso viendo hacía todos lados evitando colgar de forma inmediata.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué llevas puesto?— Okey, eso había sido muy rápido y lo había dejado en shock, mas se recupero al escuchar la jadeante voz del otro. Tenía que trabajar, y de alguna forma complacer a este.</p>
<p>— ¿Como crees que voy vestido?— Preguntó, los jadeos fueron más intensos hasta colocarlo incómodo.<br/>Sería una larga primera noche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pasó dos meses recibiendo llamadas obscenas, una que otra amable pidiendo que les cantara alguna canción popular o el cumpleaños feliz, además de decirles que los amaba mucho. La paga era muy buena y le había alcanzado para cambiarse a un lugar decente con baño incluido al fin, también podia comer bien ahora, y pronto fue recuperando peso. Sus clientes hablaban por redes sociales de el, y pronto fue ganando una amplia clientela.</p>
<p><br/>Una vez alguien le pidió que solo hablaran, que necesitaba alguien con quien platicar.</p>
<p>— Bueno, después de cenar, pienso bañarme para despertar fresco jeje — Río mientras intentaba tomar familiaridad con el cliente, él cual también río ante lo dicho. Era agradable para su sorpresa.</p>
<p>— Nunca había pensado en eso, debería intentarlo — Dijo, su voz era algo femenina, al principio pensó que era mujer, pero poco a poco fue encontrando matices masculinos que lo hacian sentir raro. — Oh, lo siento llevamos mucho tiempo hablando, de seguro tienes muchas llamadas que atender — Se le escuchó avergonzado.</p>
<p>— Siempre hay llamadas, pero pueden esperar... ¿Como te llamas cariño? — Preguntó algo interesado en el simpático chico.</p>
<p>— Kingu, ¿y tú?— Escuchaba la emoción en su voz, quizás feliz por haber preferido seguir en línea que colgarle.</p>
<p>—...Llámame Casgil — Merlín le había dicho que no podia usar su nombre verdadero, así que con el paso de las semanas fue creando un nombre propio para su trabajo.</p>
<p>— Bueno Casgil, ¿te gustaría ir a comer algún día? — Los coqueteos por parte de Kingu empezaron muy pronto, mas había complacido a Gilgamesh que los empezara él, nunca hubiera podido soltar algo sincero estando sentando en esa sala donde era alguien diferente.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría — Dijo feliz de tener a alguien amigable en línea al fin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Su relación con ese cliente que le gustaba llamar para preguntarle como estaba, fue creciendo al paso de los meses, donde seguía atendiendo llamadas eróticas en ese prostíbulo, cada vez fue ganando más autoestima y la paga fue aumentando al ganar casi más de doscientos clientes favoritos. Kingu era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello verde, teñido tal vez, hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos morados. </p>
<p>A pesar de tener tantos clientes más guapos que él, Kingu se llevó el trozo más grande, era muy amigable que lo llevaba a cenar después de su trabajo, y luego pasaban al departamento del rubio, el cual esperaba que algún día el otro se atreviera a entrar.</p>
<p>— Kingu, no muerdo y eso lo sabes — Habló con esa voz que dejaba al menor algo nervioso, le encantaba como solo simples palabras podrían calmarlo y hacerlo olvidar todos sus problemas.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh vivía de sus clientes, ahora tenía un lindo departamento cerca de un centro comercial, con vista amplia y de paso, más teléfonos para subsidiar su trabajo.</p>
<p>— Lo se pero... Quizás hoy no quiera solo hablar — Respondió abrazando la delgada cintura del otro, el rubio luego de que el dinero empezara a alcanzar, empezó a gastarlo en el, arreglar su imagen y volverse cada vez más diva, usar ropa ajustada era algo que dejaba muerto a Merlín, pidiendo que cambiara de trabajo para que fuera una de "sus flores de Ávalon" dentro de su prostíbulo.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh nunca lo aceptó, nunca sería prostituta, pero si tendría la voz de una.</p>
<p>— ¿Quieres probar mi nueva cama?— Preguntó el rubio susurrando cerca del oído del peliverde, el cual se sentía como un animal a punto de devorar su presa. Esa voz lo llamaba a tomar a Gilgamesh, el cual inocentemente le dijo que era virgen como sus sábanas blancas nuevas.</p>
<p>Ese hombre sabia provocar, y lo había aprendido con práctica.</p>
<p>Kingu cayó en la tentación y no dudo en acostarse con el otro, pasando de ser amigos íntimos a amantes.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Cuatro años estuvieron juntos, viendo como Gilgamesh crecía como la favorita del local, mas Merlín pronto vio que el otro se estaba perdiendo ahí. </p>
<p>— Es hora de atreverte un poco más, pagaran por verte, nada de sexo, solo verte — Ofreció mientras le abría una laptop enfrente del chico y su pareja. Estaban en el departamento del otro, Merlín era amigo de los dos ahora.</p>
<p>—...Gil cariño, no lo se — Kingu dudó de eso, no quería que su pareja entrara en ese negocio, él era el único que tenía privilegio de verlo a pesar de no haberlo marcado aun.</p>
<p>— Kingu, tranquilo, puedo manejar esto — Gilgamesh lo tranquilizó, ofreció a Merlín que no podía mostrar del todo su cara o hacerse un perfil aun en ese lugar. Por lo cual Merlín planeó.</p>
<p>— ¿Y si los dos trabajan en mi página?, tengo una cuenta para el local, cuando se sientan seguros de tener cuentas aparte, me dicen~ — El otro sonrió sonrojado al pensar en la cantidad de clientes que podría tener con este nuevo sistema.</p>
<p>— ¿¡Por que me metes a mi!?— Kingu se quejó, tenía que mantener una imagen aun, trabajaba en la empresa de botánica de su madrastra, cosa que Gilgamesh sabía, el otro no podia mostrarse así.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera su familia sabía que salía con el.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh lo aceptó después de todo, sabía que no tenía el trabajo más digno y como omega, la familia de su pareja nunca lo querría cerca, pero eso no importó, siempre amaría a su pareja a pesar que sus dos familias estuvieran en desacuerdo.<br/>Aunque la familia de Gilgamesh pensaba hace mucho que había muerto.</p>
<p>— Kingu, mi flor, cariño, mi cielo, los alfas pagarían mucho por ver a una pareja follar en cámara — El menor arrugo la cara en claro asco, pero dentro de él, muy dentro de él, se lo pensó. — Gilgamesh ya tiene encanto propio, aunque tu podrías dejar en claro que tiene dueño —.</p>
<p>El rubio no se quejó respecto a esto, Kingu amaba dominarlo en la cama y de seguro le gustaría tenerlo sumiso frente a una cámara con espectadores.</p>
<p>— Solo debes mostrar el pene — Merlín agrego sonriendo. </p>
<p>— Me niego —.</p>
<p>— Oh... Entonces mañana iré a comprarte consoladores, Gil ~ —.</p>
<p>— Oh bueno... — Gilgamesh estaba más interesado en ver la página ahora, podría ganar más dinero ahora, fama y de paso.</p>
<p>Demostrarle a su padre que había salido adelante.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Kingu a pesar de negarse al principio, había momentos en que entraba en medio de la transmisión para tener sexo duro con su pareja, en vivo, frente a la creciente cantidad de seguidores de Casgil, el cual había empezado a usar mascarillas al pensar que quizás su hermano podría verse afectado por su propia decisión. Gil pronto fue cosa de noticias como el hijo del presidente, el cual brillaba como alfa. Gilgamesh dudo un poco en seguir adelante, podría meter en problemas a su hermano menor.</p>
<p>Pero no espero que su propia fama, llegaría de golpe a las noticias, como la creciente estrella virtual del porno.</p>
<p>Merlín se lleno de billetes ante la publicidad, y varios pedían que Casgil tuviera una página propia.</p>
<p><br/>Pero la tragedia llegó.</p>
<p>Lugalbanda y Aruru, madrastra de Kingu, se enteraron de las cosas que hacían sus hijos, claramente todo se fue a la mierda muy rápido. Lugalbanda tiró la página de Merlín y censuro la noticia de su hijo, mientras que Aruru interrumpió en el apartamento de su hijastro y llamo de todo a este y a Gilgamesh, a pesar de no ser madre de Kingu, este le tenía algo de respeto.</p>
<p><br/>Gilgamesh fue amenazado con ser sacado del país, pero a él no le importó, incluso tuvo el descaro de hacer una trasmisión en vivo insultando al presidente, su padre, mientras se masturbaba con un dildo, regalo de Merlín para que mostrara su "protesta", Kingu no quiso participar de esta.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh pensó que su pareja lo apoyaría, pero... Cuando llegó a su departamento luego de ir de compras para la transmisión especial de la noche. No encontró nada, ni a su pareja, ni sus cosas o algo que le dijera donde se había ido.</p>
<p>Nunca supo que su supuesta pareja ya había dejado de pensar lo mismo que el cuando le llego la carta de su madre con un pasaje de avión hacía Canadá.</p>
<p>Lo había dejado, todo por las apariencias y la presión social que Gilgamesh dejo de importarle tanto tiempo, Kingu no podía salir con una perra, eso le había dicho la madrastra de su ex amante. Y el por un momento lo creyó...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El rubio tuvo una fuerte recaída al ver que su pareja de años, lo había dejado solo por que un par de cobardes lo habían decidido.</p>
<p>—... Pensé que me amabas — Le dijo muchas veces por mensaje de voz, que nunca fueron vistos o respondidos, Kingu nunca volvió a llamar.</p>
<p>A mediados del mismo año, una linda sorpresa le había dado motivos para seguir adelante. Aunque le había costado procesar.</p>
<p>Estaba embarazado. Algo que pensó que nunca pasaría, pues había pasado, y ahora estaba solo, con un trabajo bien pagado y Merlín ofreciendo pagarle el aborto.</p>
<p>Nunca aceptó negarle la vida al bebé que tendría, pero eso si...<br/>Se decidió a dejar las cosas muy claras.<br/>Para que su hijo pudiera vivir tranquilo con el al fin.</p>
<p><br/>---</p>
<p><br/>Era navidad, luego de casi nueve años  sin ir a lo que fue su casa, decidió ir a la cena familiar, cortesía de su madre con sólo conocidos de su padre.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh, con un mes y medio de embarazo, bajo del auto que le había comprado Merlín con el dinero del aborto que planeaba dárselo.</p>
<p>Con tacones rojos, pantalones ajustados y un abrigo algo navideño, entró a la casa familiar, aun estaban los guardias que lo conocían cuando niño, y no dudaron en darle el paso al pensar que estaba invitado.</p>
<p>El rubio pinto sus labios con un labial transparente con brillantina, y delineó sus párpados con una línea gatuna roja, destacando su belleza casi andrógina, interrumpió en medio de la cena familiar del presidente.</p>
<p>— ¡Hola!~ ¿Donde esta mi lugar?— Preguntó entrando al salón, escuchándose sus tacones golpear las baldosas del lugar.</p>
<p>Su madre cubrió su boca, su padre hizo puños en la mesa, los amigos de Lugalbanda quedaron confundidos y su hermano... Sonrió algo sorprendido de verlo.</p>
<p>—... Gilgamesh — El presidente que siempre se había mostrado tranquilo en todo momento, ahora estaba rojo de la ira. </p>
<p>— Feliz navidad, papi — Tomo asiento sobre las piernas de un compañero de su padre, el vicepresidente del país, padre de Ishtar, una modelo igual de perra que el, Anu, el cual por inercia lo abrazó por la cintura. — ¿Te gusto mi regalo?—.</p>
<p>— ¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te termine echando yo!— Él hombre furioso grito. — ¡Lo único que has hecho es humillar a nuestra familia, largo, largo, y no vuelvas a aparecer tu asquerosa cara por aquí! —.</p>
<p>— ¡Pero papi, si yo y mamá nos parecemos, no seas mala con ella también!— Ninsun le había heredado toda su belleza a sus hijos, en especial a Gilgamesh el cual sonrió a ver a su madre sonrojarse por la vergüenza. — Mi trono esta muy cómodo, no pienso irme hasta recibir mi regalo —.</p>
<p>—... No pudiste simplemente quedarte callado como el asqueroso omega que eres— Lugalbanda esperó a que sus guardias sacaran a su hijo mayor del regazo de su amigo, el cual estaba riendo un poco ante la actitud de este. — ¡Espero que entiendas que no te quiero ver nunca más acá!, ¡Maldita perra!—.</p>
<p>— ¡Soy una perra con mucho gusto, es mucho mejor que ser tu hijo! — Grito mientras era tomado y arrastrado fuera del salón. — No me saquen, yo me voy, parece que no soportaron mi divinidad, ¡Espero que me veas esta noche, papá, voy a estar en vivo en tu página porno preferida! — Al rubio lo dejaron en la puerta y se fue todo digno de ahí, caminando bien erguido hacia fuera del salon, escuchando la risa de algunos de los compañeros de su padre y de su hermano menor.</p>
<p>Era Gilgamesh, nada de Izdubar, ni hijo del presidente, viviría orgulloso de lo que era, ya que solo había una cosa más grande que el en estos momentos, el mundo y lo estaba pisando.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Casgil es una diva &lt;3.<br/>Actualizando de apoco ahora que tengo mucho que hacer. UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6- Brillar a pesar de todo 2/2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Ocho meses después del accidente de navidad. Gilgamesh fue ayudado por Merlín para mudarse a un departamento amplio y bien acomodado en la ciudad, el hombre lo había ayudado tanto que le permitió ser el padrino de su bebé.</p>
<p>Habían tenido una conversación en él hospital antes de que su pequeño naciera.</p>
<p>— Por cierto, sobre tu página personal, ya la hice, apenas quieras, puedes empezar — Le dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba el montón de regalos a un lado de la camilla/cama de Gilgamesh. Su hermana y el lo habían consentido y ayudado con su nuevo hogar, además de darle un poco de fama a la página personal de este, solo quedaba él elegir cuando empezar con su nuevo trabajo.</p>
<p>— Entiendo... Quiero que sepas algo... No prometo hacer esto para siempre, quizás me vaya del país cuando Ur-Nungal crezca... No quiero vivir en él mismo lugar guiado por ese hombre a quien llame papá una vez — Si no se había ido antes, era por que sabía que podría acabar peor de como había empezado en otro lugar.</p>
<p>Juntaría dinero, cuidaría a su bebé y luego se marcharía de ese país.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Él nacimiento de su único hijo había sido un caos terrible, lloró, grito e insultó a Merlín, el cual se había quedado a apoyarlo moralmente.</p>
<p>— ¡Vamos, vamos, veo la cabeza, es rubio!, ¡será hermoso, precioso!, ¡Oh mira, esta saliendo sangre! — Este narraba con entusiasmo la escena, cosa que estreso a Gilgamesh mientras pujaba casi quedando sin aliento intentando traer a la vida a su bebé, las enfermeras intentaron que el otro no se acercara tanto la cámara que traía mientras el otro daba a luz, mas este estaba casi al lado del médico presenciando el nacimiento del bebé. — ¡Es un niña... Niño!— Río apenado al ver al doctor algo molesto ya por su innecesaria narración.</p>
<p>— ¡Carajo, ya guarda silencio!— Gilgamesh gritó ya alterado, juntando sus gritos de odio hacía Merlín junto a los llantos de su precioso bebé.</p>
<p>Ur-Nungal fue un niño milagroso, fuerte y sano, cosa que alegró a Gilgamesh al sentir que no era un fracaso de omega, había traído a la vida un hermoso pequeño.</p>
<p>Y haría todo lo posible para darle la mejor vida, lo merecía más que nadie.</p>
<p>Fue difícil el primer mes, él bebé lloraba, el lloraba, Merlín reía, ese último se involucro sólo lo necesario para ayudar a Gilgamesh, ya que había caído en una depresión post parto que salio luego de darse cuenta que no podía decepcionar a la pequeña criatura que tenía entre sus brazos.</p>
<p>Se esforzaría al máximo para lograr que su hijo viviera feliz.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Cuando su hijo cumplió dos meses, retomó su trabajo en la página porno más conocida del país. Merlín había resubido fotos y vídeos de su antigua cuenta, ganando varios seguidores fieles a su contenido.</p>
<p>El dinero llegó, el bien económico le permitió pagarle una niñera a su hijo para que lo cuidara de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>También los regalos llegaron, invitaciones privadas y fotos profesionales de alto calibre sexual.<br/>Se hizo popular otra vez, para la mala suerte de Lugalbanda, no había revista donde no estuviera Gilgamesh, al menos teniendo la preocupación de cubrir su rostro.</p>
<p>Tuvo que dar un comunicado público para asegurar que ese hombre obsceno, Casgil, no era nada suyo, solo compartía parentesco con su esposa e hijo único, nada más.</p>
<p>La cosa se puso algo bizarra cuando las encuestas mostraron que varios seguidores del porno del chico, lo veían por que era como "Follarse al hijo del presidente". Casgil nunca se ofreció de forma física, no había aceptado sexo con nadie, pero alimentaba el deseo del país al tener un parecido perturbador a los familiares del presidente.</p>
<p>Un fetiche bastante extraño en un país tan... "Conservador".</p>
<p>En resumen, Casgil seguía en boca de todos, y no dudaban en mantener a su estrella porno favorita muy feliz y bien acomodado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lugalbanda era una furia todo el día, a tal punto que no le había permitido a Gil fallar en absolutamente nada, le metió tanta presión a su hijo menor respecto a sus estudios, prometida, hija de Anu que decidió juntarlos para asegurar en puesto muy alto en la jerarquía socioeconómica, que un día simplemente el chico explotó.</p>
<p>No pudo con tanta presión, simplemente tomó sus cosas, y mandó a la mierda  a toda su familia.</p>
<p>— ¡Jodete papá!— Gritó a su padre el cual lo miraba sentado en el sillón familiar. — ¡Jodete mamá!— Ahora le gritó a madre la cual lloraba aún lado de su padre. — ¡Y jodete Lion chan! — Maldijo al gato peludo de la familia, el cual gruño molesto al ver que le mostraban el dedo medio frente a él.</p>
<p>Se fue a uno de los autos de la familia, y ordenó furiosamente que lo llevaran a un solo lugar.</p>
<p>— ¡Quiero ir donde mi hermano, ya no aguanto esta mierda! — Luego de decir esto, lloró todo el camino de toda la frustración que había acumulado años. el chofer de la familia lo miró, le dio una caja de pañuelos y se fueron en busca del hermano mayor del otro.</p>
<p>La primera noche fuera de su casa, durmió en la casa de su chofer.<br/>La segunda ya pudieron ubicar el hogar de su hermano...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quizás su hermano mayor siempre había sido él excluido de la familia, pero aun así, no esperaban nada de el, al contrario suyo.</p>
<p>Su padre era horrible, de los tres años tuvo que ser perfecto, aprender japones, iraní e inglés, a los cinco años a montar a caballo, a los siete, saber pintar y nadar, ser perfecto. Hasta que llegó a la universidad.</p>
<p>Su padre pagó miles de yenes para mantenerlo con calificaciones infladas, no importaba que hiciera, si escupía en clases a un compañero o no se presentaba en semanas, seguía teniendo buenas calificaciones. Para mala suerte de un ingles, el cual se volvió su blanco de molestias, claramente esperando llevarse a alguien más a su lado de rebeldía, estaba solo y esperaba a que ese rubio que al menos parecía ser el único decente del salón lo tomara en cuenta.</p>
<p>Pendragon nunca le prestó atención, a lo cual se rindió de intentar volverlo su amigo de rebeldías, él otro seguía el mismo canal que él resto, ser perfectos para lograr una vida mejor. </p>
<p>¿De que servía esforzarse entonces ?.</p>
<p>Ahí entiendo que lo tenían solo como una imagen de un hijo alucinante, inteligente y bien dotado de dones, cuando esto era muy lejos de ser verdad.</p>
<p>Logró que al fin lo expulsaran, luego de amenazar a Arthur con "hacerlo nadar con los peces" .<br/>Con ello al fin sintió la libertad de poder dejar la jaula que su padre creo, no importaba si no estudiaba, saldría adelante de alguna forma.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p><br/>Cuando llego al departamento de su hermano, cosa que tardó al tener que recurrir a algunos contactos de la familia. Tocó la puerta esperando verlo, nunca habían hablado demasiado, pero desde navidad, había empezado a tener respeto por él.</p>
<p>Salió adelante solo, de forma cuestionable, pero lo hizo.</p>
<p>¡El quería vivir así!.</p>
<p>—... ¿Gil?— Su hermano mayor le abrió la puerta apenas lo vio por la rendija de esta, cargando a un bebé de menos de tres meses, Gil casi le dio un pre infarto al ver que era tío.</p>
<p>—... — Más que un infarto, se terminó desmayando por la presión acumulada y ahora descubriendo que era tío, no pudo con todo eso.</p>
<p>Luego de despertar y colocarle hielo en su cabeza, su hermano le permitió cargar al pequeño Ur-Nungal, un precioso niño, no era un mestizo como el resto de bebés que conoció alguna vez, a pesar de no conocer al padre, era la pequeña estrellita de mamá y de su tío, que rápidamente lo quiso.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Tuvieron que hablar bastante para dejar en claro algo.</p>
<p>Los dos ya no eran parte de la familia Izdubar, pero aun así, Gil tenía que seguir estudiando para lograr tener un titulo universitario y poder tener más oportunidades cuando decidieran salir del país, al otro le costo entenderlo, pero luego de un par de gritos, y una cachetada por parte de Gilgamesh, este entendió que no podía vivir del aire.</p>
<p>— ¿Qué haremos con la matrícula?... Además, me expulsaron — El menor se había desahogado con su hermano, mientras mimaba a su tierno sobrino. Quería ganarse la vida con esfuerzo propio, no tenerla en bandeja, llegó a esa conclusión al entender que solo le llenaría el ego a su padre al verlos depende de él.</p>
<p>— Hablaré con tu director, se que es él mismo que tuvo ese viejo cuando fue a la universidad — Dijo mientras tecleaba en su celular algo. — Además, me compró un bolso hace poco, le gustan los omegas dominantes, me paga para que lo insulte—.</p>
<p>—... No quería saber eso, pero supongo que irás a convencerlo de que me de otra oportunidad, ¿no? — Preguntó.</p>
<p>— Iremos los dos, debes aprender a ganar tus propias batallas, nuestro papi debió dejar pagado mínimo dos años de tus estudios, si falta dinero, lo pagaré yo, tu solo te debes dedicar a estudiar — Dijo mientras terminaba de mandarle un mensaje a la niñera de su hijo. — Si el viejo se niega aceptarte, puedo darle un descuento en su próxima subscripción del mes —.</p>
<p>— Me incómoda el hecho que el director de mi universidad te tenga ganas — Confesó algo incómodo.</p>
<p>— Tu hermano mayor es una perra y deberás vivir con eso, mientras estemos en este país, somos dos personas completamente diferentes, de ti esperan mucho, de mi nada y de seguro esperan a que salga en las noticias como el próximo actor porno del año... Si te quedas conmigo, debes saber que yo no existo, no soy nada tuyo y no debes enojarte de lo que digan o yo haga — Lo tomó de los hombros esperando a que entendiera, era bueno dejar eso en claro, saldrian adelantes juntos pero por separado, al mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>— Yo... Tu no eres mi hermano — Se convenció así mismo. — Puedes trabajar en lo que quieras y que te llamen como sea, no me voy a enojar —.</p>
<p>— Exacto, vive tu vida normal, yo sólo te estoy ayudando a salir adelante al darte alojó, el resto será sólo tu esfuerzo, estudia y traga tus palabras si hablan mal de mi, soy una puta en internet y no tengo relación contigo, no sientas vergüenza por lo que haga... estas solo en esto, ¿entendido?, no somos hermanos, nunca lo fuimos, al menos así evitaras que te mezclen conmigo — Término de hablar con su hermano para prepararse, debían ir a hablar con el director y convencer a este que su hermano cambiaría, bueno... Realmente Gil debía convencerlo, el solo iba por si se negaba a escuchar.</p>
<p>—... Yo no tengo hermano — Gil aun debía aprender de la nueva vida que llevaría ahora.</p>
<p>A pesar del trabajo de Gilgamesh, él no era su hermano, dirían cosas horribles de él, y no podía enojarse, claramente nadie debía saber que ellos dos estaban relacionados, su hermano mayor no quería que perdiera la dignidad que aun tenía.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh había perdido eso hace tiempo, pero le daba igual sinceramente, abandonarían el país apenas su hermano sacara su titulo para que fuera alguien en otro lugar, los estudios eran importantes.</p>
<p>Él mismo tuvo que estudiar años como formar la impenetrable fachada de Casgil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>— ¡Agh, pero...!, ¡Te dijo que eras una sencilla, una perra! — A pesar de que Gilgamesh le había pedido a su hermano que no le importara que dijeran de el, este siempre explotaba cuando descubrían que Casgil era su hermano mayor, y pasaban a menospreciar el esfuerzo de este sólo por su cuestionable trabajo.</p>
<p>¡Su hermano mayor era admirable por todo lo que había hecho, no solo por su trabajo!.</p>
<p>— Gil, ya hablamos de esto, soy una prostituta en la web, me dicen cosas peores en mis transmisiones, y me da igual, ellos son los idiotas que me pagan para escucharlos, no arruines tus amistades por mi — El mayor curaba la mano de su hermano, otra vez había golpeado a su último intento de amigo que había hecho en las vacaciones.</p>
<p>Ambos lograron convencer al director de reintegrarse en su segundo año, por lo que Gil ahora solo tenía que esforzarse en no decepcionarse a si mismo, nada de rebeldías, solo estudiar para sacar lo antes posible su titulo profesional.</p>
<p>— ¡Pero aun así!... No me gusta que te llamen así — El menor era alguien sensible realmente, aunque su hermano estuviera en boca de todos, no podía aceptar que lo degradaran.</p>
<p>— Me pueden llamar como gusten, no somos hermanos Gil —.</p>
<p>— Cuando nos vayamos de Japón, ¿volveremos a serlo?—.</p>
<p>— Claro, hasta entonces, es mejor que no se sepa que tu estas conmigo ni que somos familiares, no quiero que te usen en mi contra y viceversa — Los dos tenían que ser fuertes.</p>
<p>No iban a dejar que su padre tuviera el goce de ver como sus hijos se destruían poco a poco.</p>
<p>No, saldrían adelante a su manera, como debía ser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ay chico, dime que sigues vivo — Gilgamesh miraba el cuerpo de Arthur desde dentro de su auto. Luego de hablar con los guardias y que se llevaran al alfa asqueroso, el había decidido irse, tomando sus bolsas, dejando a su bebé dentro del auto, entrar a este, colocar su cinturón, ver que el chico, que Gil había traído ayer a casa, no se estaba moviendo y pensar que hacer con él.</p>
<p>Su hermano menor desde el último accidente con su ex amigo, no había traído nadie a casa, Gil podía hacer una vida normal, fue su culpa que justo el amigo de su hermano estuviera en el departamento y que intentara aprovecharse de los dos.</p>
<p>Mas con Arthur todo había sido diferente, Gil lo llamó para que lo llevaran a casa, cosa que nunca había pasado en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos.</p>
<p>Era un avance, de seguro Arthur debía ser muy amigo de Gil, por algo le había dado la confianza de conocer su departamento y a el.</p>
<p>Pero aun así le dio miedo interactuar con el ingles, temía que pensara cosas raras sobre el o algo, por eso prefiero ignorarlo,él era amigo de Gil, no suyo, no era necesario que le hablara.</p>
<p>—... Creo que tiene la nariz fracturada — Se dijo así mismo al ver que esa pobre nariz no estaba en un lugar correcto, No podía dejar al único chico que su hermano había permitido enterarse de que eran familiares y de donde vivía. Tenía que ayudar a Arthur.</p>
<p>Con bastante dificultad lo metió al auto, y se lo llevo al hospital donde tenía a algunos amigos que conoció gracias a su trabajo.</p>
<p>Tenía que cuidar de el, por Gil, de seguro se lo agradecería luego.</p>
<p>Se notaba que el estudiante ingles debía ser una buena persona como para que Gil lo metiera a sus vidas.</p>
<p>Algo bueno debía salir de esto, ¿no?.</p>
<p>Por un momento en su vida, tenía que confiar en alguien más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por tardar qwq estoy acumulando capítulos para actualizar de a poco.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7- Encerrado con leones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Gilgamesh caminó junto a Arthur por el corredor del departamento donde vivía el primero, el joven estudiante lo estaba ayudando con su bebé y las bolsas.</p><p>Ur-Nungal jugaba a tocar la nariz de Arthur, el cual hacía caras claramente dolidas, pero no podía negarle algo a ese pequeño de ojos violetas, era tan adorable.</p><p>— Hijo, deja de torturarlo — Gilgamesh río viendo a su bebé jugar con las gasas de la adolorida nariz del otro, pasando a buscar su llave para abrir la puerta, no le fue necesario insertar la llave en la cerradura, pues la puerta fue abierta de inmediato apenas había terminado de buscar en su bolso.</p><p>— ¿¡Por que no respondías el teléfono!?— Ahí estaba Gil, claramente preocupado al ser tan tarde y no haber visto a su hermano o sobrino en el departamento, pensando lo peor. Este sabía que Gilgamesh podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero no podía evitar preocuparse, aun sabiendo que el mayor andaba con un bebé aun muy pequeño. —... ¿Qué mierda hace ese imbécil aquí?... ¿¡Y por que esta cargando a Ur!?— Gil estaba casi arrancando sus cabellos rubios al no entender que pasaba.</p><p>— Arthur me ayudo mucho hoy, casi me asaltan en el supermercado, pero el heroicamente se uso de escudo humano para ayudarnos a mi y a Ur — Sonrió mientras aplicaba algo de fuerza para evitar que su hermano menor saltara sobre Arthur a quitarle al bebé, tuvo que colocarse entre el marco de la puerta y los dos jóvenes. — Tiene la nariz fracturada, por lo que tuvimos que ir al hospital, como es tarde, lo invite a quedarse—.</p><p>— ¡Me niego a que este mestizo este en el mismo lugar que yo y ustedes, me suspendieron por su culpa!— Arthur miraba como el otro estaba furioso con el. — ¡T-te llamo puta!—.</p><p>— Ya me dijo que me encontró en una transmisión, Gil, no te preocupes, ¿qué te dije de como reaccionar a lo que dijeran los demás?, pensé que confías lo suficiente en él para traerlo acá, por algo también lo ayude — No sabía mucho de las amistades de su hermano, y que este hubiera traído una a casa por su propia cuenta llamándole a el para llevarlos, había sido suficiente motivo como para confiar aun más en él. — Sabes que los adolescentes ven porno, en especial los alfas en ciertas épocas, normal que me encontrara un día —.</p><p>— No hablemos de esto frente a Pendragon y Ur, se que eres tendencia en todas las webs, ¡pero no quita el hecho que pueda molestarme que alguien hable de eso frente a la clase! — Ahora Gilgamesh miró a Arthur, ¿lo había preguntado en clases?, normal que su hermano se enojara, ¡eso mínimo se debía preguntar en privado!.</p><p>— L-lo siento, no pensé bien la situación, de verdad me disculpo si les falte el respeto a los dos, ¡Auch!— El bebé del mayor le había dado un buen golpe en su lastimada nariz, haciendo que Gil se viera complacido por el dolor del otro.</p><p>— Tsh... No abuses Pendragon, si dices algo de mi hermano en público otra vez, no te golpearé en la nariz esta vez — Dijo él menor de los hermanos mientras los dejaba pasar, no iba aceptar del todo la presencia del otro, pero al menos había pagado su ofensa ayudando a al mayor y a su sobrino. </p><p>— Hablando de eso, controla tus impulsos idiota, si te expulsan otra vez por hacer estupideces, no ire a hablar con ese alfa sadomasoquista que tienes de director — Gilgamesh sonrió un poco al sentir que Gil estaba algo más familiar con el al estar Arthur presente, usualmente se trataban de forma distante cuando había alguien presente que no fuera de toda confianza, incluso ahora podía rondar sin la mascarilla facial en el departamento.</p><p>— Lo se Gil, y creeme que aceptare él castigo con gusto... Hice que tu... Emmm — Arthur le respondió a Gil algo incómodo tratar con el otro en esta situacion, descubriendo que su director era un sádico. — Hermano mayor gastara bastante en mi —.</p><p>— Da igual Arthur, hoy lo recuperó — Él mayor levanto su dedo pulgar mientras revisaba su celular, tenía que trabajar duro más tarde, hoy se renovaba gran parte de las subscripciones de su página, sería mucho dinero para el mes. — Ire a vestirme, tendrán que cenar solos, lo siento — Se disculpó.</p><p>— Oh... ¿vas a trabajar?— Arthur preguntó incómodo sintiendo como Gil le pisaba el pie.</p><p>— No importa, yo me encargo de alimentar a este idiota y darle un diario para que duerma en el sillón — Arthur miro con molestia disimulada al otro.</p><p>— No seas malo Gil, te encargo a Ur, y por favor, dale un cuarto a Arthur — El mayor indicó para colocar las bolsas en la mesa y pasar a retirarse a su cuarto. — Se duermen temprano, nada de noches de chicos — Dijo antes de irse, dejando un incómodo silencio en la sala, él bebé fue tomado por Gil, el cual decidió colocarlo a gatear un rato.</p><p>— Bien Pendragon... —.</p><p>— Se que aun me odias, pero quiero decirte que mi nariz ya esta fracturada como para pagar por mi esta vez —.</p><p>— No puedo golpearte aquí, menos si mi hermano esta trabajando... Va estar ocupado por un rato, así que mejor serás que respetes mi espacio y yo respeto el tuyo — El menor se movió tal como un león acechaba a una presa. El ingles solo suspiro, tendría que aguantar a Gil esa noche, al menos luego no tendría que ver su cara por dos días más.</p><p>No quería colocar más problemas, le debía demasiado a Gilgamesh como para pelear con su hermano menor ahora.</p><p>— Bien... ¿cocino yo?— Arthur preguntó, quizas eso compensaría algo de la deuda que debía. — Se hacer un exquisito guiso de camarones—.</p><p>—...— Gil se lo pensó un poco mientras rebuscaba en las bolsas algunas cosas para hacer una simple sopa de fideos, cuando su hermano no cocinaba, el solo comía cosas de rápida cocción. —... Bien, ¡pero no pienso comer más de un plato de lo que hagas!—.</p><p>Él ingles sonrió pasando a entrar a la espaciosa cocina del hogar, era gratificante cocinar en un lugar tan espacioso como ese, y bien limpio a su parecer. Se notaba que el mayor tenía su hogar muy bien cuidado para que su hermano menor no se preocupara de nada.</p><p>En eso pensó... Él ahora mismo, ¿estaba trabajando?, recordó la transmisión de ayer y solo le toco mover un poco la cabeza para disipar el recuerdo, aunque ahora estuviera en él lugar donde "sucedía la magia", no iba aprovechar su condición de invitado como para tener vistas exclusivas del detrás de escena de las transmisiones eróticas de Casgil.</p><p> </p><p>Gil miraba con asco como desmenuzaba los camarones, debía admitir que estaba siendo algo descuidado al tener en mente al mayor, ¿como podia mantener silencio teniendo a su hermano e hijo en el mismo lugar?, ¿Gil se sentiría incómodo o ya era costumbre?.</p><p>Tantas preguntas tuvo que se le término quemando un poco la cocción, pero no le quito nada de sabor al producto final, hasta notó como Gil agradeció la extra cocción del camarón, no parecía ser su alimento favorito.</p><p>—... Sabe bien — Fue lo único que dijo luego de casi una hora de espera por la comida, su sobrino estaba tomando el biberón de la noche antes de mudar sus pañales y llevarlo a dormir, a veces realizaba estos trabajos de omegas para ayudar a su hermano con el pequeño Ur-Nungal, que había heredado las exigencias de la familia, a Gilgamesh le parecía tierno que su hijo no gustara de ciertos biberones o telas, a Gil en cambio, le era un dolor de cabeza intentar atinar que tipo de pijama quería usar hoy su sobrino.</p><p><br/>
— Me alegra de que te gustara — Arthur sonrió, los dos estaban sentados a cada extremo de la mesa, comiendo en un silencio incómodo, eso hasta que el celular de Arthur alerto una notificación.</p><p>El mayor miró su celular para ver que era su amigo omega, el cual preguntaba si seguía con vida o debía mandar a su hermano mayor a revisar su casa.</p><p>Arthur sonrió ante esto, escribiendo un poco para explicarle al otro que estaba en su casa, mintiendo claramente para evitarle problemas.</p><p>"Mentiroso, Alter ya entró a tu casa y no estabas", el omega irlandés respondió, haciendo que su amigo se sorprendiera ante esto.</p><p>¿¡Había mandado a su hermano a su casa ya!?.</p><p>"Te explicó mañana que me paso, ¿puedo ir a comer a tu casa?", el Ingles preguntó, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del otro, con una clara advertencia antes.</p><p>"Estará papá mañana, así que perdón de antemano si mis hermanos o él te dicen algo", Arthur no dijo nada al respecto sobre esto, sólo espero que su puerta de su departamento estuviera bien, el hermano mayor del otro no era para nada delicado.</p><p>— Celulares en la mesa no — Gil le habló, mientras se servía un poco más del guiso, haciendo que molesto invitado sonriera complacido al verlo comer más. — ¿¡De que te ries!?—.</p><p>— De nada, de nada — Arthur tuvo que esconder su celular para evitar problemas, notando que tenía otro mensaje que luego vería.</p><p>Si supiera que sus compañeros le habían mandado otra vez el video de la transmisión de CasGil, que estaba haciendo algo muy especial por alguien hoy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bueno, próximo capítulo empezaremos con categoría E, por si desean pasarse por otras historias mías mientras pasa lo fuerte a quienes no les guste él futuro contenido uwu.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8- Atrevimiento mutuo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Ver programas de negocios y economía nacional era algo que Arthur gustaba de hacer en sus tiempos libres, claramente su interés a los números era algo notable en su personalidad. No era calculador claramente, pero si gustaba de buscar el mínimo detalle necesario, teniendo que encontrar el mejor método para lograr su cometido principal de dejar todo perfectamente en orden antes de proceder a realizar la acción inicial.</p>
<p>Aunque no esperó terminar un día miércoles viendo estos programas a un lado de Gil, el cual se había dormido sentado y de brazos cruzados en el sillón, eran las once de la noche y luego de que el joven fuera a dejar a su sobrino a su cuarto para dormir, ellos dos encendieron el televisor y ahí se habían quedado hasta que uno de ellos cayó dormido.</p>
<p>Arthur suspiró, sin saber si despertar a este o dejarlo dormir en paz, parecía cansado y había costado tenerlo callado sin que le dijera algo hacía su persona, aun estaba enojado con el.</p>
<p>Por lo que el inglés prefiero guardar silencio para seguir viendo la programación, mas el vibrar de su teléfono lo distrajo rápidamente viendo que eran algunos mensajes de su compañero de grupo, los cuales compartían algunos enlaces de una página que había conocido hace poco.</p>
<p>Era un enlace directo a uno de los directos de Casgil, que ahora mismo debía estar complaciendo visualmente a sus espectadores.</p>
<p>Se sintió algo culpable de esto, ya que había hecho a este gastar un dineral por algo que no había sido de mucha utilidad como persona, sus pensamientos pronto lo llevaron a una solución sencilla, lo cual creía que sería lo mejor. Podría donarle algo de dinero a Casgil en uno de sus directos, al menos así encontraría algo de paz mental y él otro aceptaría su dinero sin que se diera cuenta.</p>
<p>Decidió a hacer su buena acción, buscó el baño antes indicado por Gil, para poder ingresar al directo tendría que pausar el video en vivo y así proceder a donar sin mirar nada de lo que estuviera haciendo el otro.</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Cuando se vió sentado en el retrete y con la puerta cerrada, procedió a ingresar al directo, con clara vergüenza.  Luego de haber dejado a Gil en una posición cómoda en el sillón y buscar entre las pocas cosas que había traído desde de la mañana en que partió a la universidad, tomó su tarjeta de crédito, la cual dejaba solo para emergencias, que a pesar de ser una en estos momentos, era una buena acción lo que haría.<br/>Tenía dinero suficiente para darle un buen "gracias" al otro, solo sería algo rápido, entrar, detener el video y proceder a donar.<br/>Entrando al grupo de chat de sus compañeros, apretó uno de los enlaces el cual lo llevó directo a la transmisión del mayor, olvidando el hecho de que tenía el volumen al máximo en su celular.</p>
<p>— ¡<em>Ahh si, más, más por favor</em>!— Fue lo primero que se escucho de su celular, con el volumen claramente alto, casi soltó su teléfono buscando silenciar loa obscenos gemidos del otro, no quiso mirar lo que hacía como para gritar así, se escuchaba algo cansado ya.</p>
<p>Apenas dejó el audio en un decente volumen, intento detener el video en vivo para poder ver tranquilo el tema de la donación, claramente no podría hacer una transacción bancaria teniendo a Gilgamesh gritándole en la cara.</p>
<p>— D-demonios — Exclamó al ver la erótica escena en la pantalla de su celular, el mayor estaba en el apogeo del clímax, su saliva mojaba la mascarilla y mostraba lo suficiente de su trasero como para que vieran como el consolador de medidas naturales entrara en su apretada entrada desbordante en fluidos, era como un omega en celo, llamando con placer a que donaran para recibir "más amor". Sus espectadores parecían no estar satisfechos con el espectáculo de hoy, algunos simplemente esperaban el termino del climax del otro para proceder a pedirle alguna obscenidad diferente.</p>
<p>Arthur sintió que su "espada" quería salirse de su funda, sintiendo la culpa por excitarse al ver el hermano de Gil hacer algo tan erótico. Intentó mantener la calma y apretó violentamente la pantalla buscando el apartado donde podría donar su dinero.</p>
<p>— <em>Mnng~</em> h-hoy alguien fue muy dulce conmigo, a-ah, una perra sucia como yo estaba tan mojada cuando m-me ayudó — Hablaba de forma suave cerca del pequeño micrófono pegado a su oreja que iba directo a la mascarilla facial que usaba, esperando entretener al exigente público que no estaba contento con la transmisión de hoy. — <em>T-tan dulce</em> — Gemía mientras apretaba uno de sus pezones, empezando a temblar cuando la cantidad de líquidos que expulsaba indicaba su cercano clímax. — <em>A-ah</em> gracias, m-muchas gracias, <em>mng</em>~ — Parecía que le estaba dando las gracias al espectador que le había donado esperando a que mejorara su espectáculo con la módica suma de...</p>
<p>¿¡Medio millón de yenes!?.</p>
<p>Arthur apretó el bulto de su pantalón algo acomplejado, tan poco dinero el daría al otro que de seguro ni aparecía en pantalla, ignorando el hecho que Gilgamesh estaba hablando de él mientras atendía su cuerpo.<br/>Pero era lo de menos, iba a dar una donación pequeña, algo era algo, y era lo mínimo que podia hacer.</p>
<p>Dejando su placer de lado, registró los datos pedidos en el apartado de donaciones que encontró conveniente en un enlace sobre unos de los pezones del rubio de ojos rojos, hoy con lentillas rosas, viendo que lloraba un poco, le debía dolor las pupilas ya.</p>
<p>Apretó varias veces en enlace al ver que costaba completar la transacción con solo una mano.</p>
<p>— ¡<em>Hyaa, n-no presionen tan fuerte</em>!~ —  Arthur detuvo su exigente dedo por un momento viendo que cada vez que apretaba el botón de donaciones, los pequeños vibradores de bala en los pezones del chico parecían aumentar la velocidad.<br/>Vaya que era un profesional el otro, permitiendo ser castigado por sus espectadores por la módica suma de algo monetario para seguir adelante con su masturbación publica.</p>
<p>En eso notó que hoy no había escatimado en colocarse algo complejo, estaba desnudo sobre una una silla reclinable, usando los respaldos de los brazos para apoyar sus temblorosas piernas húmedas en sudor.</p>
<p>— ¡<em>Mmgn!~ G-gracias</em> — El otro dijo viendo la última donación, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano sobre el consolador, para mirar dos veces mejor el nombre de quien había dado el nuevo ingreso de dinero.<br/>Arthur se sintió muchísimo mejor al ver que había hecho algo por el otro, un poco de dinero al menos alcanzaría para saldar aunque sea unos quince minutos de lo que había estado en el hospital.</p>
<p>— <em>A-Ah gracias</em>... — Ahora que había completado su misión, pensó en  retirarse a ver un vídeo porno genérico, esperando apagar su dura erección. Mas lo dicho por el otro evito que cerrara la página. — <em>Arthur</em> ~ ♡ — El joven quedo petrificado al escuchar esa sensual voz llamando su nombre mientras bajaba una de sus manos para seguir con su trabajo, ahora ayudando a su pene rígido por el placer  acumulado.</p>
<p>Ahí el estudiante vió que no había iniciado sesión... Y la donación había sido hecha al nombre del propietario de la tarjeta...</p>
<p>— Ay no...—.</p>
<p>En letras doradas y sobre la cabeza de Gilgamesh se vio su nombre y al tener un apellido algo largo, solo se había visto la primera letra.<br/>Oh por su padre... Había donado a Gilgamesh una miseria, ¡Y este lo sabía!. <br/>Sintió la vergüenza en su rostro, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, ¡Hoy no era su día definitivamente!.</p>
<p>— <em>Gracias, muchas gracias, Arthur</em>~ — El otro gimió su nombre mientras cerraba sus ojos para proceder a masturbarse con más intensidad y aliviar su entrada con el juguete que había empezado a vibrar, su estómago empezó a tener contracciones fuertes y sus piernas amenazaron con cerrarse, viendo la expresión angustiosa de este al no poder llegar al orgasmo.</p>
<p>El chico tragó duro y paso a hacer lo de antes, apretando el botón de donaciones otra vez, dandole un poco más de dinero a Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>— ¡<em>HAAA</em>! ~ — Otra vez se había pasado unos cuantos segundos presionando él botón rojo, el cual parecía cambiar de color mientras más tiempo mantenía el dedo ahí. Su mano paso a frotar su zona baja viendo a Gilgamesh curvar su espalda un poco, lágrimas gruesas caían de sus ojos al no poder llegar a su orgasmo aun.</p>
<p>—<em> A-ah necesito, necesito ayuda mng</em> — Decía él otro teniendo fuertes espasmos en el vientre y cuerpo, viendo el chat de su video explotar al ver que su hermosa musa sexual no parecía encontrar el fin en su clímax. — <em>Arthur~ q-que cruel eres</em>— Se quejaba el mayor, moviendo su mano sobre su entrepierna buscando llegar a su deseado orgasmo. — ¡<em>A-alfa malo</em>!— El menor se sintió algo sucio por ser llamado así, pero debía admitir que era excitante, realmente estaba cayendo en el juego del otro ante la vista que le daba.</p>
<p>Arthur ya se estaba masturbando en estos momentos, sintiendo la culpa carcomiendo su cuerpo al tener al otro gimiendo su nombre, el escalofrío de su espalda aumentaba cada vez más al haber sido descubierto por el otro, ¿como lo miraría mañana?, además sus amigos de seguro sabrían que había sido él quien había donado a Casgil, dudaba que hubieran japonés llamados específicamente Arthur P.</p>
<p>Pero eso importó poco, ahora mismo estaba atendiendo su deseo y por lo visto, el otro había dejado de agradecer otras ayudas monetarias que daba él resto de espectadores.</p>
<p>Los dos rubios parecían sincronizar su placer, mientras Casgil sufría de potentes calambres en sus piernas, Arthur gozaba de ese gusto culposo de haber sido descubierto, teniendo esos gemidos solo para el en su celular y a metros de el.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh estaba en el mismo lugar que el... Que atrevido sonaba eso, y su mente apago esa idea de ir a ver al otro, sabiendo que podría meterse en problemas con Gil, ya había torturado demasiado a su nariz hoy como para darle más problemas, solo complacía un deseo normal a su edad viendo una página porno con el chico que lo había ayudado en la mañana y solo era el hermano de Gil...</p>
<p>¡Debía respetar a su hermano mayor y hospitalidad que había entregado!... Le daría las disculpas mañanas y de seguro ofrecería alguna forma de pagar el resto de dinero... Y obligarlo a gemir su nombre, Casgil debía seguir con el protocolo y solo había humillado a Gilgamesh su "buena acción".</p>
<p>Tenía que pagar por el pecado de masturbarse viendo al hermano mayor de Gil, el cual parecía estar en las mismas condiciones que el.</p>
<p>Realmente era un alfa pervertido que gustaba de ver a un omega intentar llegar a su orgasmo gimiendo con fuerza su nombre...</p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p>Gilgamesh estaba en peores condiciones ya, había intentado llegar a su termino varias veces, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacerlo, no estaba teniendo ni un estímulo extra más que la permanente vibración en sus pezones...</p>
<p>Pero la pequeña chispa del éxtasis se encendió al ver ese nombre en letras doradas en su pantalla de su ordenador.</p>
<p>Realmente ese chico era un muy atrevido adolescente, si Gil supiera que su amigo le había dado dinero...<br/>Aun así se sentía algo vergonzoso al saber que Arthur podría estar viendo, mas siguió en su personaje intentando mantener la calma, clamando el nombre del otro intentando tener ese estímulo extra de ser descubierto por el amigo de su hermano...  Le daría una reprimenda al menor por dar sus datos de esa forma en una página para adultos.</p>
<p>Y una muy buena, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo frente al amigo de su hermano menor.</p>
<p>Vaya forma de finalizar el día de esos dos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia por él momento, he tardado en actualizar un poco por mejorar la escritura de esta qwq.<br/>¿va bien hasta él momento?.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9- Pagar.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Decir que había dormido algo no era precisamente su situación. Luego de atender sus asuntos personales con su "espada" lista para la batalla, tuvo que buscar por su cuenta un cuarto para poder dormir.<br/>No quiso despertar a Gil, ahora mismo se sentía culpable por haberse masturbado viendo a Gilgamesh y por no haber colocado un nombre de usuario decente para no ser descubierto, quería que se lo tragara la tierra en estos instantes.</p>
<p>¡La desgracia lo acechaba ese día!.<br/>No pudo dormir bien por culpa de sus pecados rasguñando su espalda, había abusado de la hospitalidad y esperaba a que Gilgamesh no se tomará bien lo sucedido, de seguro sería echado apenas saliera del cuarto, vaya manera de agradecer lo del otro día.</p>
<p>Realmente tenía que actuar con cuidado.</p>
<p><br/>Como niño que había mojado las sábanas, estaba tembloroso asomando su cabeza del cuarto que había usado para dormir. Había despertado de sus dos horas de sueño luego de recibir el mensaje que su pago a Gilgamesh había sido anulado, al igual que al buscar el directo de anoche, sólo por mera curiosidad, no había encontrado nada.</p>
<p>Se sentía culpable por haber arruinado un día entero de trabajo del otro.</p>
<p>— Arthur, se que éstas despierto — Sintió como si lo llamaran a juicio, el hermano de Gil estaba al inicio del pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos de invitado y el baño. — Tenemos que hablar jovencito — De seguro él había borrado el video y cancelado su pago, se veía enojado, con ojeras marcadas y por su olor, quizás un poco frustrado.</p>
<p>— C-claro — El estudiante estaba apenado al seguir con la misma ropa de ayer, debía apestar ya. Esperaba a que Gil no estuviera presente o bien su nariz ya algo mejor de su fractura de tabique, sufriría otro golpe.</p>
<p>— No sabes la que tuve que hacer para evitar que tus datos fueran filtrados, agradece que el video se borró y tenía pocos espectadores ayer — Le seguía hablando mientras el menor salía lentamente de su cuarto, como perro regañado evitando la mirada de este. — Como empeze tarde, apenas tuve quinientas mil vistas, un amigo mío tuvo que hacer algunas donaciones con nombres no japonés para que no sospecharan directamente de ti, ¡Pero no quita el hecho que usaste tu nombre real para una transacción en mi maldito directo!— Estaban los dos rubios en el pasillo, uno con los brazos en su cintura y el otro casi escondido en su propio lugar. Gilgamesh estaba con una bata blanca sosteniendo un taza de café cargado, con el cabello despeinado y apenas había tomado sus supresores para diluir su olor.</p>
<p>— Perdón... Solo quería devolver algo del dinero que gastaste — Se disculpó sintiendo su cara arder al ser regañado y por que no podia evitar tener los pequeños recuerdos del otro haciendo su "trabajo manual" frente a el.</p>
<p>— No es primera vez que pasa que un niño da sus datos así como así, al menos pude devolver tu donación antes que fuera procesada... Ahh... Eres tan descuidado, te dije que no era necesario... Además, ¿¡Qué se supone que estabas haciendo mirando mi transmisión!?— Era como una madre hablando con su hijo que acababa de gastar su dinero en algo innecesario. — Agradece que mande a Gil a dejar a Ur con su niñera, ¡cuando se entere de esto...!— Gilgamesh calló de repente, si, quizás no era bueno que Gil se enterara de eso.</p>
<p>— Entiendo tu molestia... Acepto que se lo digas a Gil también, buscare la forma de pagarte e intentare mantenerme lejos de los dos, te hice perder un día entero de trabajo... Lo siento — Estaba sonriendo nervioso, esos dos lo matarían apenas el menor supiera de lo que había hecho.</p>
<p>—... ¿Prometes no volverlo hacer?, me da igual si te masturbas viendo porno, pero evita que sea el mío, digo... Eres el amigo de mi hermano, joder — Suspiró agotado. — Y nada de darle dinero a cualquiera, para eso están las prostitutas y no doy esos servicios —.</p>
<p>— Comprendo... Yo... Mejor me voy, no quiero que Gil me termine de desfigurar el rostro cuando le digas que pasó jeje —.</p>
<p>— No se lo voy a decir, esto queda entre los dos, no quiero que Gil pierda otra amistad por mi culpa, pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir o yo mismo llamo a tu te voy a bloquear de todas mis transmisiones —.</p>
<p>Arthur por fin levantó su rostro cuando escuchó eso, ¿no se lo diría?, no podía vivir con la culpa de haber sido descubierto viendo al hermano de su "amigo" en su trabajo, era deshonesto.</p>
<p>— En serio que no es necesario que me protejas, Gil y yo no somos tan amigos como piensas, quizas si confíe un poco en mi... Pero no quita que pague por tus servicios... Insisto, puedo pagarte por cuotas y así saldamos cuentas — Rogó, viendo al mayor arrugar su ceño mientras movía su nariz algo asqueado.</p>
<p>— Apestas, ¿tienes ropa de cambio?— Pregunto viendo a este con algo de asco, ignorando el tema del pago, no quería dinero de él. — Olvida el tema chico, solo no me hagas gemir tu nombre otra vez en mi directo — Se quejó algo cansado. </p>
<p>— Eh... No, no traje ropa de cambio... Creo que debo irme, ya hay trenes disponibles hacía donde vivo — Era mejor irse y olvidar el tema antes de enojar más al otro. — Tengo una invitación a casa de otro amigo mío  esta tarde —.</p>
<p>— Jo, entonces mejor quedate, te puedo prestar algo de ropa, Gil tiene mucha — Hablo casual para caminar hacía la sala del departamento. — Te bañas, te vistes y comes, ah, y me darás tu tarjeta de crédito para bloquear el número de cuenta de todos mis en vivo de ahora en adelante —.</p>
<p>— ¿Eso es legal?— Preguntó siguiendo al otro cual niño, sin poder creer que aun lo aceptara en su casa, quizás era muy afortunado o bien muy idiota como para enojar al otro.</p>
<p>— Lo es, es un método que uso para quitarme a alfas molestos de mi vida, piensan que soltar toda la billetera en mi cara sirve para tenerme feliz — Comentaba alejándose un poco del estudiante, el cual apestaba un poco. Su celo llegaría en unos días y no quería reaccionar al otro. — ¿Te puedes bañar?, no hueles precisamente bien—.</p>
<p>— Oh lo siento, lo siento — Se alejó para tomar una distancia absurda de este, frotando una de sus manos en su brazo, bastante incómodo al tener que convivir con este. Debería acatar a lo que quedaba de hospitalidad en Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Él cual se dedicó a hacer el desayuno, le gustaría ayudarlo pero no quería hostigar más a este con su insistencia de devolver el favor.</p>
<p>Solo se alejó para buscar el baño otra vez, apenas fuera donde Proto, y pudiera volver a su casa, se alejaría por completo de Gil y Gilgamesh para no meterse en más problemas que pudieran involucrar a algunos de los dos.</p>
<p>Esperaba que su padre no se enterara del cargo a su tarjeta, que luego tenía que dársela a Gilgamesh para que bloqueara el número, por si algún día caía en la tentación de mirar de nuevo un directo de este, siendo claramente inteligente esta vez, con su perfil creado y pagando por la vista.</p>
<p>Al menos le habían permitido bañarse con agua caliente hoy, ni el tenía esos lujos en su departamento. Quizás las cosas salieron muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.</p>
<p>O el otro tenía paciencia santa o no podía enojarse con un estudiante que solo había sido muy tonto en complacer su excitación.</p>
<p>Cualquiera de los dos, agradecía que Gilgamesh fuera menos explosivo que Gil, si no, su cara intacta no hubiera quedado.</p>
<p>....</p>
<p>Arthur disfrutó de un baño bastante agradable, jugando con los jabones decorativos pequeños que habían en la ducha, cada uno hacia espuma de color diferente y el olor frutal también era grato. </p>
<p>Luego descubrió que eran los jabones del hijo de Gilgamesh, bueno, otra cosa que debía pagarle ahora.</p>
<p>Le había costado pegar las curitas en su nariz, que servían para contener la venda que oprimía el hueso, tendría que pedir ayuda para cambiarla, solo no podía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Con olor a jabón de bebé y bien aliviado por el agua caliente, cogió una toalla grande para rodear su cadera y tomó su ropa apestosa, que luego de oler esta, realmente sintió algo de pena por tener que someter a Gilgamesh a aguantar su olor.</p>
<p>Cuando salió del baño, escuchó algo de ruido en la cocina, sería normal tomando en cuenta que Gilgamesh estaba cocinando, pero realmente parecía como si estuviera matando algo, eran golpes constantes hacía dos superficies de metal, junto a los quejidos de esfuerzo del otro.</p>
<p>— ¡Maldita sea, funciona de una vez!— Gilgamesh se escuchaba cansado, y parecía estar muy molesto.</p>
<p>Arthur se acercó por curiosidad y encontró al mayor golpeando el tostador con un sartén... Muy violentamente.</p>
<p>— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— Preguntó, mientras apretaba con fuerza la toalla en su cadera. Llamando la atención de el otro, este dejó de atacar el tostador para mirar a Arthur. Primero vió que estabas desnudo, y con una toalla grande cubriendo al menos lo necesario, volteo la vista y optó por explicar la situación.</p>
<p>— No creo, el tostador se tragó el pan — Dijo, dejando el sartén destrozado a un lado. — Es la cuarta vez que me pasa en esta semana, ya debo tirarlo — Comentaba todo esto viendo a Arthur acercarse. Cuando estuvo frente al demolido tostador, paso a revisar ambos lados de este, notando como salía algo de humo de las rendijas superiores. Luego de un rato, apretó un botón para subir lo atorado manualmente, sacando los quemado trozos de pan del tostador.</p>
<p>Arthur miró a Gilgamesh con una cara de no creer que estaba haciendo tanto desastre solo por no saber que había un botón para sacar manualmente lo que quedara dentro.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh miró a Arthur y se fue enojando levemente, ¿pensaba que era idiota?. Por que si, lo era, no sabia usar esa cosa y solo quería apurar un poco la cocción de las tostadas, además de que un era nuevo este y todo la leve sensación que quizás hoy no le haría la mala jugada de atorarse lo que metiera dentro.</p>
<p>— ¿Hace cuanto empezaste a usar el tostador?—.</p>
<p>—... Unos... ¿Dos días?—.</p>
<p>— Oh...—.</p>
<p>El silencio era incómodo, viendo al estudiante intentando contener la repentina ganas de reír que lo atacaron. Parece que alguien no le iba a los electrodomésticos, conocía gente así, pero era primera vez que veía a alguien irse a por los golpes con un objeto inanimado, ¿realmente pensaba que se podría arreglar así?.</p>
<p>— No te rías, recién acabo de aprender a usarlo, a veces se atora... — De la molestia paso a la vergüenza en un solo paso, le daba bastante pena ser tomado como un despistado. — ¿Quieres comer o no? —.</p>
<p>— Claro, pero prefería ayudarte a hacer otra cosa, aunque tengo que vestirme primero — Suspirando, revisando el destrozado artículo de cocina para ver la falla que pudo causar que no cumpliera su función útil.</p>
<p>— Te aparte algunas prendas en el cuarto que estabas — Dijo viendo la toalla de Arthur peligrar un poco al estar este dedicado a sacar los trozos de carbón que quedaron en la desgraciada máquina. Pensaba que debía tener un bóxer abajo de esta, ¿quien saldría desnudo en una casa que no era suya?. O Arthur era muy atrevido o bien tenía confianza en que la toalla mágicamente no caería por la gravedad.</p>
<p>— Entiendo... ¿tienes garantía?, parece que tiene una falla en el eyector — Decía mientras revisaba mirando desde arriba las rendijas donde se debía colocar el pan. — También colocaste trozos muy gruesos, deberías usar pan ya cortado — A pesar de dedicarse a los números, le gustaba reparar algunas cosas de su departamento, que era un caos, por lo poco que costaba, al menos le permitía vivir.</p>
<p>Moviendo de lado a lado el tostador, se escucho como si algo estuviera suelto dentro de este. Normal que no resultara para hacer unas tostadas básicas.</p>
<p>— Claro que tiene garantía, solo que... No se como se debe usar esa cosa, solo la compre por que Gil le gustaba — Dijo mientras se acercaba a ver como el otro parecía descubrir el problema de su tostador. — ¿Sabes como reparar eso?—.</p>
<p>— Un poco, mi padre me enseño a arreglar algunos electrodomésticos cuando vivía con el, no nos podíamos permitir comprar uno nuevo si el otro se estropeaba — Hablaba bastante confiado. — Le mandaré a Gil algunas recomendaciones de modelos más eficientes que estés, recomiendo una marca económica, ya que suelen ser muchísimo mejor que las de alta gama —.</p>
<p>— Oh, ¿y si me lo envías a mi mejor?, dudo que Gil quiera tener fotos de tostadoras en su teléfono — El mayor veía interesado al alfa, el cual olía peculiar, como a los jabones de su bebé, también las vendas de su nariz estaban sueltas y podía comprender mejor lo que decía. — Te daré mi número personal, el de trabajo no lo contesto en el día—.</p>
<p>— ¡N-o es necesario que hagas eso!— Arthur reacciono al ver que Gilgamesh quería darle su contacto, quería olvidar todo lo relacionado a él lo más rápido posible, aunque... Ayudar a comprar un tostador decente podría salvarlo de que tuviera que destrozar uno por semana. —... Digo, si quieres... No es como si fuera importante que tengas mi número—.</p>
<p>— Claro que lo es, te podemos invitar a comer alguna vez — Sonrió mientras ya algo ansioso, golpeó levemente un costado del otro. — Se va caer si sigues aquí, mejor ve a vestirte y luego me hablas sobre tus conocimientos de electrodomésticos, ¡tengo un caos aquí!— Exclamó viendo al menor agarrar la tela para alejarse algo avergonzado.</p>
<p>— ¿Tienes algo más que no funcione?— Parecía que el otro sabía algo de electrónica por su trabajo, pensaba que debía ser hábil en otras cosas.</p>
<p>— Uff, si supieras, el refrigerador no nivela bien el frio, el congelador no congela, el calefactor hace ruidos extraños, la lavadora se atora, la aspiradora suelta mucho humo cuando la uso, el televisor suele apagarse de la nada, mi computador parece que le falla un disco... ¿Me ayudas?— Preguntó esperando a que este usará sus conocimientos para hacerle la vida más fácil, había vivido con pocas cosas y ahora que tenía todo lo necesario, no sabia usarlo. — Gil y yo estamos desesperados, ni sabemos a quien llamar para quejarnos de esto —.</p>
<p>— Mmm... Eso suena a mucho trabajo — Fue sincero, eso significaba revisar casi toda la casa del otro, además de tener que gastar horas si el averió no era por un error de uso.</p>
<p>— Por algo te quiero dar mi número, así puedes venir... Claro... si quieres, no es como si estuviera obligando —.</p>
<p>— Bueno, mi padre me habrá enseñado a reparar lo básico, pero puedo ayudarte... Al menos que la avería venga de fabrica —.</p>
<p>— Me encantaría recibir tu ayuda, Arthur, eres de confianza para entrar a mi departamento, así que no veo el problema—.</p>
<p>Arthur se sintió algo incómodo, pero no podia negarse luego de todas las metidas de pata que tuvo con el mayor, podía saldar su deuda así, además...<br/>El otro parecía ser la típica madre soltera que apenas podia cuidar a su bebé y para rematar, no sabía usar las cosas que tenía en su casa.</p>
<p>¿Como se iba a negar?.</p>
<p>Parece que su huida cobarde a casa de su amigo tendría que esperar, primero tenía que ayudar a Gilgamesh con el desayuno y luego ver si podía hacerle la vida más fácil con sus electrodomésticos de alta gama que apenas sabia usar.</p>
<p>Sería un día ocupado.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Perdón por la demora, me gusta tener varios capítulos para así actualizar seguido, ahora que he juntado bastante, actualizare como pueda.<br/>¿Les gustó el capitulo? &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10- Más que un desconocido.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pensaba que Gilgamesh era alguien talentoso con las manos, por lo que había visto lo que hacía con estas, no esperó a que el mayor apenas supiera regular el frío de su refrigerador.</p>
<p>Solo tuvo que enseñarle donde estaba el botón para elegir la temperatura y luego pasar a revisar el motor de la nevera, ya que el congelador si o si parecía tener fallas.</p>
<p>— Muchísimas gracias Arthur, no sabría que hubiera hecho sin ti — El mayor parecía darle las gracias tan feliz de por fin arreglar la temperatura de la nevera, llevaba semanas tirando comida por que esta no podía mantenerse fresca dentro.</p>
<p>— No hay de que — Sonrió mientras colocaba los cables correctos en sus correspondiente lugar de enganche, el congelador no podía congelar si este no estaba conectado al motor. Realmente el otro parecía apenas saber cocinar, aunque lo hacia muy bien para su sorpresa, había hecho algo de pastel de arroz con huevo y tostadas.</p>
<p>Parecía que la maternidad al menos le permitía aprender algo en la cocina, pero era pésimo con los electrodomésticos.</p>
<p>— Bien... ¿Algo más que falle aquí?— Preguntó limpiando las manos con un trapo otorgado por el mayor.<br/>
Estaba vestido con la ropa holgada de Gil, Gilgamesh le había dicho que la usaba para dormir, pero que no era un pijama.<br/>
Arthur casi le dio algo cuando vió que era de terciopelo la tela, era sencilla, cómodo y elegante, algo que Gil de seguro usaba para dormir.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh estaba vestido con pantalones negros y camisa gris, como también sus típicos lentes con montura dorada y unos aretes colgantes.<br/>
Para Arthur era alguien sencillo pero que tenía un aspecto muy maduro, y no era para más, le debía sacar unos ocho años en edad casi.</p>
<p>— El fregadero filtra algo de agua en el piso cuando lo uso — Dijo el mayor mientras dejaba sus lentes de lado, solo los usaba para mirar de cerca, su vista se cansaba rápido. — Gil pensó que debió atorarse algo en la tubería pero yo creo que debemos tener una fuga—.</p>
<p>— Emmm... Ya veo, siento decirte que no soy plomero, pero puedo revisar de todas formas — Ofreció viendo al mayor sonreía ante esto, parecía estar muy complacido que el otro arreglara sus problemas.</p>
<p>— ¿Podrías?... De verdad no sabría como pagarte, ¿aceptas cheques?— Preguntó yendo a ver su cartera donde debería tener su billetera.</p>
<p>— ¿Eh?, no es necesario que me pagues, esto es un favor que te estoy haciendo, no te preocupes — Arthur negó el pagó rápidamente para ir donde esta el fregadero y abrir las compuertas bajo de este. Pudo ver a simple vista que el departamento más de un problema tenía. — Por cierto, ¿donde fue Gil?— Preguntó pasando a agacharse para ver que podía hacer con el desastre de tuberías mal armadas, aqui si o si necesitaría ayuda de un plomero.</p>
<p>— Agradezco que lo hagas sin paga, pero de todas formas pasaré a darte algo, mínimo para el boleto de regresó a tu casa — Dijo viendo al otro en el suelo, se tuvo que acercar para ver mejor lo que hacía. — Gil fue a dejar a Ur con su niñera, como él ahora estudia y yo tengo que tener trabajo de horario extendido, solo lo puede cuidar unas cuantas horas al día —.</p>
<p>Arthur sintió un poco de pena por el bebé, se notaba que adoraba a su madre y Gilgamesh tenía un caos tremendo en su casa como para poder dedicarle más tiempo, además del trabajo que tenía para sustentar todo. Alguien muy esforzado con muchos problemas, y que para agregar, no podía salir tranquilo de casa por que lo podrían atacar.</p>
<p>Que vida más de mierda cargaba él otro, y el pensaba que la suya ya era un caos solo por que se le había pasado su bus.</p>
<p>— Ya veo... Mmm, lamento informarte que esta tubería — Le indico al otro el metal que atravesaba de forma aleatoria el resto de las tuberías. — No debería siquiera existir — Arthur vió la cara del mayor preocuparse ante esto, no sonaba un trabajo fácil. </p>
<p>— Oh... ¿Y que tengo que hacer?— Preguntó a un lado de Arthur mientras miraba con curiosidad la tubería innecesaria.</p>
<p>—...Mmm, no esta conectada a la tubería principal, debería cerrar el paso y sacarla, así no filtra agua innecesaria que caiga al piso — Indicó el otro, Gilgamesh solo lo miraba sin entender nada, pero sonría ante la ayuda de esta, quien se tomaba la molestia de explicarle todo. — ¿Tienes una llave inglesa?, podría arreglarlo ahora — Ya se había mentalizado que hoy se tendría que quedar hasta tarde.</p>
<p>— Llave... ¿inglesa?— Apenas sabía donde guardaban los tornillos sobrantes de los muebles, Gil y el eran pésimos en armar estos y siempre sobraban clavos o tornillos. — Tengo una caja de herramientas, ¿te la traigo?—.</p>
<p>— Me serviría bastante saber que tienes para reparar el desastre del lugar — El ingles sonrió dándole algo de calma al otro. El leve aroma del menor hacía que Gilgamesh se sintiera tranquilo dejando que arreglara los problemas de su departamento.</p>
<p>Los olores ajenos lo colocaban ansioso, pero el del menor era bastante tranquilizador.</p>
<p>Realmente esperaba a que este viniera más seguido, lo había ayudado bastante en muy poco tiempo.</p>
<p><br/>
...</p>
<p>Arthur paso una hora sacando la tubería, enseñando al mayor a como cortar el paso de agua del departamento en general y de paso, arreglar el desastre de plomería que le habían dejado en su fregadero.</p>
<p>Que si, más de una tubería sobrante tenía, como si hubieran unido dos fregaderos.</p>
<p>— Dame la llave pequeña — El joven pidió, teniendo a Gilgamesh sosteniendo una linterna y dándole el conjunto de llaves inglesas, este al fin tenía un armamento completo de estas. Tenía tantas cosas de utilidad que a Arthur le sorprendía la acumulación de objetos que podía tener el otro. — Ahora la mediana —.</p>
<p>— Hay dos medianas — Gilgamesh se confundió al ver que habían dos llaves iguales a su vista. — ¿La que tiene un cuatro o la que dice cinco?— Preguntó aun dándole luz a Arthur para que arreglara las tuberías.</p>
<p>— La del cuatro — El estudiante suspiró, realmente no espero terminar arreglando el fregadero del mayor, aunque con todo lo que tenía que hacer, pagaría todo lo que le debía al otro en general. —... ¿Acabas de escuchar eso?— Las tuberías hicieron un crujido gutural cuando ajusto las principales con la matriz que debía dar al tanque de agua del departamento.</p>
<p>— Hoy cambian los tanques de agua — Dijo casual el otro. Mas se llevo un susto de muerte cuando una de las tuberías término por salirse de su lugar, soltando un potente chorro de agua a la cara de Arthur. — ¡Oh dioses, sal de ahí! —.</p>
<p>Arthur salió casi ahogado, empapado y algo asustado, atinando por cortar el paso de agua antes que se formara una charca donde estaban ellos. Una de dos, o el traía mala suerte o el departamento de Gilgamesh los odiaba a los dos.</p>
<p>— Cof... Cuando hacen cambios de los tanques, es recomendando cortar el paso de agua, por que la presión del agua puede romper alguna tubería — Gilgamesh le secó la cara con uno de los muchos trapos que habían dejado alrededor mientras arreglaban el fregadero.</p>
<p>— Entonces será mejor dejarlo para otro momento... Jeje, parece que te saltaste la ducha — Río al ver al menor como gato empapado, a pesar de ahora tener una posa pequeña en su cocina, no había sido intensión del otro destrozar aun más las tuberías, pudo haber sido peor.</p>
<p>Ya se estaba esforzando bastante con ayudarlo, tampoco podía exigir.</p>
<p>— Cierto... ¿Dijiste que tenías un problema con tu computador? — Mejor pasaba a algo que si tenía más manejo que a intentar arreglar un manejo de tuberías mal colocadas y con posibilidad de dejar a todo el edificio sin agua potable.</p>
<p>— Oh si, ya no guarda mis vídeos, y sale una pequeña ventana diciendo que ya no hay espacio de almacenamiento, ¿qué significa eso?, ¿tengo que comprar otro con más espacio de almacenamiento?, se que debo borrar cosas, pero ya lo hice y sigue saliendo la jodida advertencia — Preguntó mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse. Luego tendría que trapear.</p>
<p>—... Solo debes borrar unas cosas más pesadas o bien pasarlos a una memoria auxiliar — Y pensaba que el mayor sabía de electrónica, aunque de seguro este debía solo saber lo básico para grabar, en si, ¿a que se dedicaba a parte de eso?. — Puedo preguntar, aparte de grabarte, ¿qué otra cosa haces?—.</p>
<p>— Vendo flores los sábados — Dijo de forma casual, esperando a que el otro estuviera repuesto del baño que le había dado sus tuberías. </p>
<p>— Oh, interesante — Comentó, siguiendo al mayor a su cuarto para ahora dedicarse al computador de este. No esperaba esa respuesta, aunque eso explicaba algunos arreglos florales aleatorios en el departamento.</p>
<p>Le sorprendía lo esforzado que era Gilgamesh, pero a la vez, se notaba que apenas sabía vivir solo, como si lo hubieran colocado en un lugar que apenas sabía manejar las cosas.</p>
<p>En si, quizás el padre de su hijo debió ayudarlo en gran parte de esas cosas, por algo habían arreglos arriba de otros, como si todo hubiera sido reemplazo a la fuerza por alguien inexperto.<br/>
¿Había intentado hacerlo todo solo?, quizás eso explicaba la cantidad de herramientas que tenía o los excesos de objetos que había en el departamento, era como si una familia viviera ahí.</p>
<p>Mientras pasaban por el pasillo hacía el cuarto de Gilgamesh, notó en la pared unos cuadros, algunos con Gil y él de niños, otros del hijo de este, algunos con un hombre de blanco junto a una mujer similar a el, como si fueran gemelos... En eso analizó mejor a la dama de blanco que estaba en uno de los cuadros de Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Era demasiado parecida a alguien que había visto más de una vez...</p>
<p>— Un momento... ¿¡Merlín!?— Gilgamesh dio un pequeño salto ante el grito del otro, el cual había agarrado uno de sus cuadros de la pared, donde estaba Merlín y su hermana gemela, había sacado el clavo del cuadro por la repentina forma de tomarlo. — ¿¡Conoces a Merlín!?— Arthur preguntó algo sorprendido. Le mostró el cuadro al mayor y apuntó directamente sobre la cara de la chica de blanco, la cual sonreía igual al hombre de al lado.</p>
<p>—... ¿Si?, hablo con los dos de vez en cuando... ¿Tú conoces a su hermana?— Pensó que se refería al padrino de su hijo y no a la mujer que solía visitarlo algunas veces con su hermano. Los dos tenían la variación del nombre Merlín como apodo, el nunca supo como se llamaba en realidad hombre de blanco que a veces llegaba con juguetes nuevos para sus vídeos de la noche.</p>
<p>— ¡Es la secretaría de mi padre!— Arthur no podía creer lo pequeño del mundo, ahora resultaba que Gilgamesh conocía a la mujer que lo había criado desde niño.</p>
<p>Y eso que aun no veía todos las fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared.<br/>
Como la de Gilgamesh con algunos amigos del presidente, cuando era un niño aun.</p>
<p>Pues si, Arthur no sabía que su familia tenía relación con los conocidos de Gilgamesh, así como otras cosas más.</p>
<p>—... ¿Por qué tienes una foto de mi hermana?— Ahora Arthur estaba confundido, como si viera algo que ni siquiera se había percatado en la mañana.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh no sabía si estaba enfrente de un posible tema de conversa o bien en una reunión familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!.<br/>Si le has gustado, espero que dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.<br/>Nos leemos pronto. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11- Ayuda con poco éxito.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur estaba sentado en la cama de Gilgamesh, con su portátil siendo revisado a fondo por el, luego de intentar borrar varios archivos, término por descubrir que el equipo aun seguía sin guardar documentos.</p><p>Él otro, mientras tanto, le explicaba el como había conocido a su hermana.</p><p>— Simplemente fui invitado a una fiesta, Merlín, hermana de mi... Amigo... Dijo que traía una visita especial, ahí Artoria y yo nos vimos — Decía, arreglando su cuarto para esconder todo lo "altamente peligroso que no quiero que veas". — Es muy amable, me invitó a comer, aunque tuve que declinar, ya sabes... Trabajo — Sonrió algo apenado.</p><p>— Es... Entendible, aun me sorprende que hayas conocido a Merlín, ella literalmente fue un aproximado a mi madre — Suspiró, consiguiendo al fin limpiar uno de los discos, viendo fotos desde hace un año, guardadas al azar y sin una carpeta. Con una memoria auxiliar estaba organizando todo, intentando evitar ver algunas cosas "privadas". — ¿Um?—.</p><p>En eso había encontrado una carpeta de cinco fotos, donde había solo un chico de cabellos verdes con Gilgamesh a un lado de él. Al ver el color de sus ojos, supo que había encontrado al padre de Ur Nungal.</p><p>— ¿Qué miras?— Gilgamesh había visto que el menor se había callado de la nada, viendo fijamente la pantalla. Esperaba que no hubiera encontrado las fotos de su noche de año nuevo, ese día el directo fue un caos bizarro de fetiches altamente cuestionables.</p><p>— Oh... Nada, solo... — Arthur era pésimo en mentir con su cuerpo, se le veía que intentaba ocultar algo. — Solo algunas fotos de alguien... ¿Tu pareja, no?— El menor le mostró la pantalla al otro, volteando el portátil para que viera de quien se tratara.</p><p>— Ah... Si, ex pareja más bien — El mayor se le había amargado su cara, claramente no parecía feliz de recordar al otro. — ¿Puedes borrarla?, no quiero tener desperdicios ahí —.</p><p>— ¿Una mala relación?— Preguntó, aunque se arrepintió luego, claramente el otro parecía muy molesto en hablar de ese tema, y era razonable, quedar solo con un bebé debió ser suficiente como para odiarlo.</p><p>— Pésima, se fue apenas su madre lo confronto por nuestra relación — Dijo rápidamente. — Como dije antes, ni sabe de Ur y eso me alivia, de seguro hubiera querido que se lo diera... — Siendo un omega sin trabajo decente, le hubieran quitado a su bebé sin dudarlo.</p><p>— Ya veo... Lo siento por preguntar — Arthur se disculpó eliminando las fotos del chico, pasando a seguir ordenando un poco el caos de Gilgamesh, en eso... Había encontrado las fotos de año nuevo... Okey, algo que hubiera preferido no ver, aunque ahora sabia que Gilgamesh tenía perforado los pezones... Y le hacía un poco al Bondage.</p><p>— No te preocupes, es normal que preguntaras, digo... No es normal que un omega como yo este sin pareja y con un bebé a cuestas — Suspiró, ocultando algunas tiras de cuero que había sacado para la trasmisión de esa noche, hoy tocaba un poco de diversión castigando virtualmente a sus seguidores. Algo normal de los lunes. — ¿Qué miras ahora?— Preguntó al ver el fuerte sonrojo del menor, quien le llegaban temblar las manos intentando pasar rápido esa sección algo... ¿Exótica? de Gilgamesh.</p><p>— Amm, nada, nada — Mintió otra vez, viendo el mar de imágenes de Gilgamesh celebrando el año nuevo con comida incluida, habían cosas que simplemente uno no debía ver, y esas fotos era una de esas cosas.</p><p>Gilgamesh sintió como a Arthur se le estaba intensificando su olor, viendo al menor con duda, pasando a arrancarle de las manos su portátil, viendo así su zona oscura, ¡Sabia que debió borrar esas fotos antes!.</p><p>—... — Gilgamesh simplemente cerró su portátil de golpe y paso a dejarlo a un lado, era mejor olvidar eso. — ¿Me quieres ayudar a ver que le pasa a la lavadora?— Preguntó, notando como Arthur estaba más rojo que una esfera de navidad. — Es mejor eso que torturarte viendo mis... Cosas privadas —.</p><p>— Claro, digo... Creo que sería muchísimo más fácil para mi jeje — Río nervioso viendo al mayor asentir para guiarlo al sector de lavandería. Sinceramente, le estaba costando mucho ocultar la erección que casi se formaba en su pantalón. Eso hubiera sido la peor vergüenza que podría haber pasado frente a Gilgamesh.</p><p>Aunque este ya había notado que tenía a un inquilino inquieto dentro de sus pantalones, pero prefirió callar.</p><p>Mejor ir a ver que le pasaba a su jodida lavadora, que hace días no le funcionaba.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>
—... Es casi lo que gano en un verano de trabajo — Arthur comentó mientras sacaba las monedas que se habían atorado en la lavadora, por algo esta no podía cumplir su función, ¡Tenían casi un banco entero ahí!, y ni hablar de la única prenda que parecía haberse atorado al fondo de esta... Cuando saco la tanga de leopardo del fondo de esta, Gilgamesh se lo quitó, apenado por tener tantos problemas vergonzosos que ocultar. </p><p>— Mm, le dije a Gil que sacara sus monedas de sus pantalones cuando los metía a lavar — Gilgamesh estaba ordenando la ropa que tuvo que sacar de la lavadora para que Arthur pudiera ver que le pasaba. Toda esta, pero la vergüenza del mayor, era suya, del otro día.</p><p>Así que ahora la lavadora tenía impregnado el olor de el hasta el fondo, y eso Arthur le estaba jugando bastante en contra.</p><p>Gilgamesh tuvo que lavar a mano la ropa de su hermano y la de su hijo, el en cambio, fue acumulando la suya para cuando tuviera tiempo, hacer lo mismo, pero ni siquiera un respiro podía darse teniendo tanto que hacer.</p><p>— Bueno... Creo que ya termine — Dijo el menor intentando no respirar cada vez que metía su cabeza y manos dentro de la máquina para, con un destornillador, empujar los objetos atorados en el mecanismo que permitía funcionar. — Veamos si funciona... Veo que tienes bastante que lavar — Gilgamesh se sonrojo al tener una pila de ropa doblada a su lado, la había ordenado a pesar de estar sucia y saber que tendría que lavarla.</p><p>No quería quedar como un sucio frente a Arthur... Aunque ahora eso era imposible.</p><p>— Amm si... ¿Podrías salir?, tu olor me intimida — Fue sincero, Arthur estaba expidiendo feromonas demasiadas intensas y los dos se estaban ahogando en el olor del contrario, iba a terminar en una situacion peligrosa a este paso. — En la cocina hay un frasco con la etiqueta de "menta", ahí Gil guarda sus supresores de alfa... Me esperas ahí, ¿si?—.</p><p>— C-claro — Arthur asintió, se les estaba complicando mucho seguir ahí, siendo alfa y omega, era completamente normal. Aunque para Arthur luego de todo lo que había visto, ya se sentía bastante en confianza, y todo por haber terminado con la nariz rota gracias a Gil.</p><p>¿Le tendría que dar las gracias?, lo mejor era no hablarle de eso, ya de por si se estaba aprovechando demasiado como para también abusar de la paciencia que estaba teniendo él otro con el.</p><p><br/>
Dejando a Gilgamesh comprobar si la lavadora funcionaba, el escapó de ese peligroso cuarto para ir a la cocina, al menos su inquilino dentro de su pantalón no parecía haber despertado aun, estaba siendo muy fuerte, quizás pensar que Gilgamesh era un conocido de Merlín, le había matado la posible excitación que pudo sentir por él.</p><p>¡Era como si quisiera tener algo con un tío que nunca conocio!, ahora mismo, sentía que debía llamar a Merlín después, de seguro debía estar con su padre aun, si es que esta no la mando de nuevo donde Artoria para ayudarla con su casa... Si, a la mujer la tenían de empleada del hogar, madre postiza y ayudante de la familia.<br/>
Aun se preguntaba como Gilgamesh la debió conocer desde antes a pesar de ya decirle, aun le quedaban dudas, en especial con ese hermano raro que Merlín jamás les hablo de él.</p><p><br/>
Apenas llego a la cocina, se tragó dos pastillas para controlar su olor, y luego, paso a intentar secar el piso donde había estado intentando reparar las tuberías, decidiendo a terminar con ese trabajo, dudaba que estas colapsaran otra vez, además, faltaba poco para terminar.</p><p>Cuando se acostó en el suelo ya seco, siguió con su intento de trabajo de plomería, ahora sabiendo quien había hecho este caos. Se preguntaba por que la ex pareja de Gilgamesh había sido tan cobarde como para no seguir con el, ¿Realmente quiso a este en primer lugar?.</p><p>... Si hubiera sido el, no hubiera dejado al otro con su hijo como responsabilidad, además, el bebé era adorable, el que quería hijos a un futuro, le parecía muy adorable el pequeño Ur que tenía que pasar con una niñera al tener a su mami trabajando día y noche para poder sustentar la vida que llevaban...</p><p>Le dejaba mal sabor de boca pensar en eso, Gilgamesh en si se estaba forzando demasiado en seguir adelante, y ni sabía si eso tendría término alguna vez, no vió algún diploma de estudios o algo por el estilo en la pared de cuadros del rubio.<br/>
¿Si quiera fue a la universidad?, lo más probable era que no, quizás solo podría calificar a trabajos mediocres, en especial por ser omega.</p><p>Si algún día conocía a alguien como Gilgamesh, se esforzaría para darle todo lo mejor y que pudiera quedarse en casa cuidando a sus hijos. Si, eso quería, quizás ser sustento de un hogar era complicado, pero no imposible, más si estaba la motivación.</p><p><br/>
Mientras el ingles intentaba terminar lo último en ajustar las tuberías para por fin finalizar, sintió la puerta principal abrirse, lo sabia, ya que esta tenía una pequeña campanilla de viento que solía moverse solo cuando la puerta se abría.</p><p>— ¡Ya estoy en casa!— Escuchó la voz cansada de Gil, quien debió caminar todo el trayecto de ida y de vuelta, con Ur en brazos, su niñera no estaba en casa y los dos tuvieron que volver. — ¿Qué haces, Pendragon?— Preguntó al encontrar solamente a su compañero de clases haciendo vaya saber que en el fregadero. — ¿Ganando dinero fácil?—.</p><p>— Le estoy haciendo un favor a tu hermano — Respondió el ingles algo molesto intentando seguir con su trabajo, escuchando las leves quejas del bebé. — ¿No llevaste a Ur Nungal con su niñera?— Preguntó, el otro se y había desaparecido unas dos horas con el bebé, pensando que se lo había llevado a la niñera que Gilgamesh le comentó.</p><p>— No estaba... ¿Donde esta mi hermano?, hay que cambiar el pañal a este niño — Habló intentando alejar a su sobrino apestoso lejos de el, ser tío primerizo no era fácil. — Así que te puso a trabajar para pagar lo que gasto en ti... Me parece muy listo de su parte—.</p><p>— Te dije que solo es un favor... Además, esta ocupado con la ropa, ¿no sabes cambiar un pañal?— Apenas término de asegurar la tubería, supo que al menos este arreglo duraría lo necesario hasta que pudieran llamar a un plomero calificado. <br/>
Saliendo de bajo de este, vio a Gil intentando no acercarse mucho al bebé, quien estaba ya algo irritado por tener su pañal algo... Pesado. </p><p>— Claro que se, pero cuando lo ensucia en el momento... Para cargas grandes, mi hermano se encarga — Arthur coloco sus ojos en blanco al ver al otro no querer mudar a su sobrino, ya su hermano hacia demasiado, mínimo ayudarlo con algo tan básico como el cambio de un pañal, ¿no?.</p><p>— Dámelo, tienes suerte que tuve demasiados primos pequeños — Suspiró, tomando al bebé quien se acomodo en sus brazos, se notaba que no le gustaba mucho como lo cargaba su tío. — ¿Y su cuarto?— Preguntó, ya se sentía un trabajador del hogar en estos momentos.</p><p>Le faltaba solo cocinar y ya le habría terminado de dar un servicio completo a Gilgamesh en la ayuda de su hogar.</p><p>— Te llevo, esto necesitara un trabajo de dos —.</p><p>— No exageres solo es un pañal —.</p><p>El estudiante pensaba que el bebé no debía ser problemático en mudarlo, si Gil podía, pensaba que el también lo lograría, estaba seguro que tenía mayor experiencia que el otro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Arthur pensó que seria un trabajo sencillo, sus primos eran problemáticos y llegaron a usar pañal hasta los tres años. Ur no cumplía el año... Pero sintió que había terminado de salir de una guerra.</p><p>— Suelta eso... Sueltalo — El ingles estaba cubierto de talco para bebés, intentando quitarle el recipiente de este a Ur, quien apretaba este de vez en cuando, riendo fuertemente. — ¿¡Me podrías ayudar!? — Arthur Llamó a Gil que intentaba recoger el paquete de pañales nuevos que había tirado su sobrino. Tenía que al menos uno sostener al bebé y otro cambiarlo, solo uno ni podía, ya que Ur se movía demasiado, agarrando lo que podía para lanzar.</p><p>Quitarle el pañal y limpiarlo fue fácil... Colocarle el nuevo pañal, fue el caos, agarraba todo, les tiraba lo obtenido, se movia demasiado y eso que aun no lloraba.</p><p>— ¡Estoy limpiando aquí!, ¿¡No ves?! — El rubio de ojos rojos también estaba cubierto de talco, dándole un pañal al otro para ver si este era el vencedor, Ur tenía fuerza para arrancar estos, fácilmente, de las manos de su mudador.</p><p>— Gracias... Bien Ur, quedate quieto... ¡Agh!— A penas intento colocarle el tercer pañal, le aventó el recipiente del talco que tenía en sus pequeñas manos... Justo en su sensible nariz recibió el golpe. Su suerte que había parecido mejorar, estaba decayendo lentamente, ya de por si las gasas se habían salido de su lugar desde que se había duchado, ahora sin una protección suave firme apretando el hueso magullado, esta término con un terrible movimiento que dejo a Arthur casi como si lo hubieran golpeado en las partes bajas.</p><p>— Maldito el día en que salio con la personalidad de mi hermano — Él otro comentó, viendo a Arthur retorciéndose de dolor dejando al bebé a un lado sobre su cambiador. —... ¿Estas bien Pendragon? — Se preocupó al ver a su "amigo", agachado en su lugar intentando aguantar las lágrimas.</p><p>El chico solo logro decir, bastante adolorido.</p><p>— Llama a tu hermano... — Dijo, no podían los dos con un bebé agresivo que apenas se quedaba quieto y tenía que uno tenerlo firmemente agarrado mientras el otro luchaba por colocarle el pañal, y suerte tenían que aun no hubiera agarrado la loción de bebé o habrían terminado con una mezcla extraña sobre ellos.</p><p>—... Voy — Gil sabia que eso pasaría, su hermano podía mudarlo solo, pero le hacía sentir un poco mal saber que ni el y Arthur lograron hacer una de las tareas que su hermano hacía a diario.</p><p>Que complejo era el día a día de su hermano.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
— No puedo creer que les costara tanto mudar a un bebé, ¡Menos mal que no han tenido hijos!, espero que les sirva de lección esto para futuro— Gilgamesh se reía viendo a los estudiantes cubiertos del polvo blanco oloroso que usaba para mudar a su pequeño. Gil le estaba cambiando laa gasas a Arthur mientras este se quejaba bastante a dolorido, era lo mejor que podía hacer por alguien que estuvo todo el día ayudando a su hermano y que hizo varias cosas por él.</p><p>— ¡Te dije que Ur es una bestia, mira como nos dejo! — Gil se quejó colocando algunas gasas sobre la sangrante nariz del ingles, que apenas podía hablar del dolor.</p><p>— Pero si es un bebé, uno muy lindo — Sonrió viendo a su pequeño hijo ya cambiado y con ropa nueva de paso, tendría que cuidarlo hoy, no sabia por que su niñera no había trabajado ese día, luego tendría que llamarla. — En fin, ¿te encuentras bien Arthur?—.</p><p>— Tu hijo tiene bastante fuerza... — Comentó luego de por fin lograr un poco de calma contra su palpitante músculo inflamado, tendría que tomar algún medicamento si quería pasar el día. </p><p>Gilgamesh solo río al escuchar eso, los dos estudiantes eran un desastre, al menos su bebé parecía tranquilo luego de haber casi dado una crisis nerviosa tan solo por no lograr tenerlo quieto.</p><p>Un día agitado para todos, al menos Arthur se sentía bastante mejor luego de haber intentado ayudar en varias cosas.</p><p>Gilgamesh le dijo que lo llevaría a su casa en la tarde, ya que... Bueno, el otro apenas podía tomar un transporte con esa herida.<br/>
El ingles sentía que había hecho dos buenos amigos, uno muy desastroso, conocido de su familia y el otro era Gil.</p><p>Mañana iría donde su amigo y le hablaría bastante de este día, tenía que decirle a alguien de confianza lo genial que fue sentirse en un ambiente tan familiar como el que tenía los dos rubios y el pequeño bebé con fuerza suficiente como para casi dejarlo desmayado otra vez.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero les haya gustado la historia, recuerden comentar como les ha parecido en capitulo, quizás pronto baya colocando horarios para actualizar a este punto. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12- Una conversa corta.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de haber terminado la mayor parte de los problemas de Gilgamesh y haber sido ayudado... ¿moralmente? Por Gil, al fin pudo volver a su departamento, siendo llevado por el amigable omega que casi lo obligó a subirse al auto ante su negativa de querer irse solo en el tren.<br/>Gilgamesh había insistido bastante en que el lo llevaría a su casa, era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de haberlo hecho trabajar sin paga.</p>
<p>— Y... ¿Mañana tienes algo que hacer?— Preguntó el mayor mientras activaba el aire acondicionado del vehículo, había que admitir que Arthur estaba dejando un olor algo denso en su auto, mala idea obligarlo a quedarse en su casa sin sus supresores de alfa, al menos los de Gil habían ayudado a tenerlo con un pisca de aroma, mas el efecto duraba menos de una hora.</p>
<p>— Emm, si, iré a casa de otro amigo, le prometí cenar con su familia — Arthur sonrió algo incómodo, estaba de copiloto y casi podía sentir que el mayor quería saltar del auto, era normal, un omega podría sentirse intimidado con un olor tan fuerte al lado suyo. —... Insisto en que podrías dejarme en la estación más cercana, no es necesario que me lleves—.</p>
<p>— ¿Es broma?, hiciste demasiado en mi departamento como para permitir que te vayas en esa cosa llamada tren, ¿sabes que el quince porciento de alfas son violados en los transportes públicos?, por eso a tenemos auto — Quizás era algo dramático de su parte, pero quería mostrar un poco de hospitalidad hacía el menor, muchos problemas le había dado y al menos pudo terminar una gran parte de las tareas y dificultades que tenía que convivir a diario.</p>
<p>Como no aceptaba dinero, llevarlo gratis hacía su casa sería lo mejor, además dudaba que fueran tantas horas de viaje, a estas horas de la noche la carretera estaba casi vacía y su auto podía alcanzar velocidades altas, en menos de media hora podrían llegar a la dirección marcada por GPS.</p>
<p>—... Eso suena a la típica noticia amarillista que usan los noticieros para convencer a la gente que compren un auto — Arthur dio su más sincera opinión, incluso, era más problema que violaran a un omega que a un alfa, tristemente el país ignoraba ese hecho y solo inventaban cifras convenientes para la situación actual del país, donde el cuarenta porciento eran alfas.</p>
<p>— Tal vez tengas razón, pero es mejor viajar así que en una olla de olores asquerosos — Con la vista en el camino, Gilgamesh le hablaba al otro, le gustaba su auto, y aunque había costado comprarlo, siempre prefirió caminar o usar el vehículo que tomar un transporte público donde cualquier enfermo podía manosearte o chocar sus caderas contra traseros ajenos en busca de despertar el instinto del sexo.</p>
<p>Los transportes públicos era una selva de feromonas y gente reprimida que buscaba algo de diversión, al haber tan pocos omegas en el país, encontrar uno en público era la mayor diversión del día para varios.</p>
<p>Malas experiencias tenía, por eso su coche era bastante valorado por el, y quería indicarle a Arthur esta preferencia, nunca faltaba el enfermo que le encendiera los alfas.</p>
<p>— En eso tienes razón, no se que le pasa a la gente que sale sin duchar de casa, debería ser ilegal jeje — Arthur comento sintiéndose más cómodo al tener un tema en común con el mayor, quien también río... Su risa era encantadora, la de Gil siempre fue algo desagradable al ser muy ruidosa, pero la de su hermano mayor era relajada e incluso elegante.</p>
<p>— Uff, no solo en el transporte, ¡en todos lados!, hasta cuando van a comprar flores, apestan asqueroso — Comentó en base a sus experiencias laborales, sintiendo la pierna de Arthur chocar levemente con la suya, Gil hacia lo mismo, los asientos delanteros no eran algo espaciosos y abrir las piernas un poco hacia que la contraria chocara con su muslo sin querer.</p>
<p>El menor no le importó demasiado ese gesto, ni cuenta se dio sinceramente, Gilgamesh quizás era un poco paranoico que lo tocaran en espacios cerrados, más si el olor de su pasajero le advertía que parecía estar listo para comérselo.</p>
<p>Ser un omega era complejo, hasta el mínimo actuar extraño de un alfa podía significar peligro.</p>
<p>—  Tal vez las van a comprar por algo, el nerviosismo de la primera cita u otra ocasión hacen que los alfas liberemos olores fuertes — Sabía que hablaban de alfas, dudaba que algún omega tuviera algún olor desagradable.</p>
<p>— Si... Supongo que es normal, nosotros los omegas también nos pasa, aunque es obligatorio tener supresores a disposición para evitar problemas, nuestra aroma nos puede colocar en terribles situaciones— Eso estaba obligado por la ley, era ilegal que un omega no portará su medicación en público, seria sancionado si ocurría un hecho trágico que pudo haber sido evitando si "se hubiera preocupado más", era injusto, pero así eran las leyes de ese país.</p>
<p>— Ah cierto... Yo encuentro que es injusto que ustedes deban cuidarse solamente, también como alfas debemos controlarnos — No faltaba la noticia del día con los porcentajes de ataques a omegas con términos trágicos para la víctima, mas nadie parecía preocuparle el hecho que eso sucedía no por descuidos de ellos. — Mi amigo suele pasarlo bastante mal en la universidad, incluso si tenemos examen en días de sus celos, no puede ausentarse, la respuesta que le dieron era que debía cuidarse o podría desconcentrar al resto... —.</p>
<p>— Es terrible la realidad de este lugar, Arthur, y lo digo por que lo viví en carne propia... Mucho no podemos hacer, siempre ha sido así después de todo, por algo los omegas no podemos tener trabajos — Así era, nadie podía darle empleo a la categoría más baja de la jerarquía. — Solo te pueden contratar si tienes renombre y firmas que tu te vas a responsabilizar si te sucede algo —.</p>
<p>—... Vaya — El menor quedo impresionado al escuchar eso, chocando su pierna otra vez con el mayor, quien apretó levemente el volante manteniendo una firme posición para evitar que se viera su nerviosismo. Estaban pasando una larga carretera vacía y oscura, dudaba que Arthur lo lastimara, pero en estos momentos deseaba haber traído a su hermano, quien se había quedado jugando con su hijo. — Mmm, siempre será difícil para los omegas vivir aquí entonces —.</p>
<p>— Así es, pero que se le va poder hacer, al menos nos permiten comer — El mayor suspiró mientras colocaba la radio para desviar el tema, necesitaban evitar hablar de eso cuando el ahora mismo se sentía amenazado por el otro.</p>
<p>Arthur guardó silencio y escuchó las noticias de la tarde, quizas colocar música hubiera sido mejor opción, pero era notable que quizás no tenían los mismos gustos musicales.</p>
<p>"Se llama a la preocupación a varios Alfas que transiten por las calles, el celo de algunos Omegas llegan en estas fechas, cuide su integridad por favor, recuerde llevar supresores de alfa de emergencia...".</p>
<p>Gilgamesh cambio la estación de inmediato para colocar una música lenta, casi de ascensor para evitar escuchar lo mismo que discutían.</p>
<p>—...— Arthur jugó con sus manos contra su pantalón, recordando que debía lavar esa ropa y luego devolver esta a Gil. El silencio en el auto era bastante incómodo, llegaba a escuchar su respiración irregular con la calmada de Gilgamesh. — Hoy... Hizo un buen día —.</p>
<p>— Estaba terriblemente nublado — Respondió el mayor viendo los espejos retrovisores que le indicaban que aun no había vehículo detrás de el.</p>
<p>— Cierto... Prefiero los días soleados a decir verdad — Sonrió intentando conseguir otro tema de conversa mientras escuchaban la tranquila música.</p>
<p>— Yo no, me gusta la lluvia — El menor se rasco la nuca incómodo mirando por la ventana lo que quedaba del día, pensando, ¿de que podría hablar con Gilgamesh?, sabia bastante poco sobre el.</p>
<p>— Oh, ya veo — Arthur intento encontrar algo que podrían hablar, que fuera grato para los dos y les sirviera de distracción en lo que iban de viaje. — ¿Puede preguntarte algo?— Gilgamesh respondió con un "¿Mm?" afirmativo, esperaba a que el tema no le molestara. — ¿Tienes algún estudio?— Preguntó, aun recordando no haber visto ni un titulo universitario en las paredes del mayor.</p>
<p>— Nunca fui a la universidad — La respuesta fue rápida y no tuvo tantas palabras como las que hubiera esperado Arthur. — Estudie en casa, lo suficiente para saber leer y escribir, el resto, sinceramente nunca me llamó la atención dedicarme a algo — Suspiró un poco nostálgico, eso era una mentira blanca, a decir verdad, siempre le gusto algo desde niño, pero nunca tuvo el valor de estudiarlo.</p>
<p>— ¿En serio? — Cuestionó el estudiante, sentía que Gilgamesh algún gusto por algo debía tener, algún hobbie, aparte de hacer transmisiones de alto calibre sexual.</p>
<p>— La verdad es que... — Gilgamesh dudó un poco en decirlo, realmente no era algo importante que se supiera de el, aun así, le daba algo de vergüenza decirlo, era algo inusual según el. —... Me hubiera gustado estudiar repostería — Se sonrojó levemente al decir eso, hacer dulces era algo divertido después de todo, lo animaba y de paso a su hermano le gustaba probar sus inventos. </p>
<p>— Wow... Me lo esperaba, eres muy buenos con las manos — Alagó al otro viendo como el rojo de su cara se esparcía notablemente para mirarlo, algo confundido por sus palabras. —... ¡No el sentido que piensas!, digo... Cocinas bien — Río nervioso sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza atacarlo, no había sido una buena selección de palabras.</p>
<p>— Emm, ¿gracias?... Jeje — Gilgamesh no evitó que se le escapara una risa, realmente había sido algo chistoso el nerviosismo del menor, era algo vergonzoso, le daba hasta ternura, eran muy pocos los que se disculpaban por haberle dicho algo con doble sentido. — Oh vamos, no fue tan malo lo que dijiste, aunque debo admitir que me sorprendiste —.</p>
<p>— Lo siento, a veces no pienso demasiado lo que digo — Eso era una mentira, pensaba bastante cada palabra que decía, pero con Gilgamesh le salia de forma espontánea que ya pensaba que la fractura y el dolor en su nariz lo tenía algo torpe. — Pues... Volviendo al tema de lo que te hubiera gustado estudiar, ¿por que no lo intentas ahora?— Sabia que debía trabajar para mantener a su hijo, pero podía ordenar sus horarios y de seguro podría fácilmente sacar un titulo, sentía que Gilgamesh si se lo proponía, podía salir adelante en sus estudios.</p>
<p>— Estoy vetado por completo a toda universidad dentro del país, además, ¿sabes que los omegas no pueden tener estudios superiores sin pagar el triple por esta?, ¡quedaría en la ruina en menos de un mes!— Tenía dinero, pero no demasiado como tirarlo a una universidad que de seguro lo trataría como la mismísima basura.  </p>
<p>— Maldición, este país es horrible — Se quejó, ahora entendía por que Merlín no había querido ir a vivir con el. Su madre postiza era muy importante para el, y cuando llego el momento de mudarse, pidió que fuera con el a Japón para tener sus consejos y apoyo moral... Pero apenas le dijo a que país iría, la omega se negó a abandonar a su padre. —... Aunque tienen buena educación para alfas —.</p>
<p>— Es por la preferencia de género, pero en tu universidad, si, es buena educación... Aunque el director es un idiota — El mayor habló mientras giraba en una rotonda, el GPS le estaba indicando el camino dado para llegar al hogar de Arthur, ya el olor del otro estaba rasguñando sus instintos, aunque el otro parecía ni notarlo..  Tal vez el tenía una nariz muy sensible, pero luego recordó que Arthur apenas debía oler algo con su nariz cubierta por gasas. —... Oye, Intenta cuidar esa nariz, en el hospital dijeron que mínimo tardaría una semana o dos en curar por completo — La carretera vacía pronto se vio levemente concurrida con algunos autobuses y autos pequeños que debían ir a la misma dirección que la suya, faltaba unos quince minutos para llegar.</p>
<p>— Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque tu hijo me dejo algo adolorido, tardara unos días más de los indicados en curar — Suspiró con algo de gracia, realmente ese pequeño si que seria bastante inquieto cuando creciera.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh sonrió al escuchar eso, había notado que Arthur le había agradado a su pequeño, quizás invitarlo a casa más seguido, seria una buena idea.</p>
<p><br/>Tal vez contar con el joven en otra ocasión sería agradable para el y su hijo, quizás para Gil también, aunque este con cara de pocos amigos todo el día.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>— Bien, ¿aqui vives?— Preguntó viendo el edificio pintando de un color bastante horrible para su gusto, el gris invierno era tan común que se notaba que era un departamento de paga moderada.</p>
<p>— Si, puedes dejarme en la acera si gustas, los estacionamientos no funcionan a estas horas — El chico vio el edificio donde vivía, al fin había llegado, necesitaba un descanso extenso y quizás luego ordenar la comida que había traído del otro día, Gilgamesh fue bastante amable en darle un espacio en su nevera para conservar hasta que pudiera volver a su departamento.</p>
<p>— Te voy a ayudar a llevar tus bolsas — Ofreció el mayor mientras estacionaba bajo un farola cerca del edificio. Le había dado algunas cosas extras al menor, quien confeso que le faltaron ciertos insumos que no tomo al pensar que lo estaba acosando en el supermercado.</p>
<p>Arthur sintió un poco de nerviosismo al escuchar eso, aunque no le vendría mal algo de ayuda, que Gilgamesh fuera visto por sus vecinos acabaría en rumores de muy mal gusto.</p>
<p>— No creo que sea necesario, puedo tomar el ascensor y... — No pudo decir demasiado cuando vio al mayor apagar el motor y sacarse el cinturón para bajar del auto, quedando el solo en este. Si que era impulsivo, ni siquiera le había permitido terminar lo que iba a decir.</p>
<p>Parecía que alguien estaba decidido en ayudarlo, y no podía negarse después de todo.</p>
<p>¿Qué podría salir mal?, solo debía seguir el camino de siempre hacia su departamento, acompañado del otro y despedirse apenas llegaran a este.</p>
<p>No sabia por que, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.</p>
<p>— ¿Vas a bajar o no?— Gilgamesh golpeó el vidrio de la ventana, esperando a que bajara, ya había abierto la parte trasera del coche para sacar las bolsas del otro.<br/>Era de noche y apenas había un alma en la calle, por lo que no sentía peligro alrededor aparte del olor que desprendería el menor.</p>
<p>Le había molestado todo el camino el aroma de este, pero era un último paso antes de volver a su hogar.</p>
<p>— Ah, claro... — Arthur tuvo que bajar para ir a por sus compras, solo debía tomar sus bolsas, caminar hacia el edificio y comprobar que el guardia de la recepción estuviera ahí para abrirle y pasar a su departamento, era sencillo, además que no tendría que hacer varios viajes teniendo a Gilgamesh de ayuda.</p>
<p><br/>El mayor había tomado dos bolsas, lo cual le pareció algo innecesario, no quería alardear su fuerza, pero podía llevar tres bolsas en una mano y continuar su camino sin problemas. </p>
<p>— Bien, ¿hay un timbre aquí o que?— Preguntó el mayor viendo con dificultad por las puertas de vidrio esperando a que saliera alguien a recibirlos. Arthur suspiró ante esto, había que tener suerte para encontrar al guardia despierto a estas horas.</p>
<p>— Emm no, se arruinó hace un par de semanas — Vio que el auto del mayor estaba perfectamente estacionado, asi que no tendría problemas si pasaban mucho tiempo esperando, lo menos que queria era meterlo en problemas otra vez. El menor dejo en el suelo una de las dos bolsas que llevaba, para tocar levemente la puerta de vidrio esperando a que el guardia que debía estar de turno le abriera esta, debía insistir por lo menos unos cinco minutos. — Hay que esperar a que el guardia venga, no tenemos portero — Confesó.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh miró expectante esto, en su edificio había unos tres o cuatro porteros que siempre estaban trabajando a estar horas de la noche, no habían horarios de llegada o de salida, por lo que podías perfectamente llegar a las cinco de la mañana y entrar al edificio para ir a tu departamento de lo más bien.</p>
<p>No quiso decir algo respecto de la situación que estaba pasando, solo debía ser paciente, se notaba que el edificio no era el mejor de la zona, y Arthur siendo un estudiante no podía permitirse algo mejor.<br/>Miro sus manos cargando las bolsas, dicidiendo dejar estar en el suelo, se veía que la espera seria larga, puesto que no había ni una luz encendida dentro de la recepción.</p>
<p>Al menos no era noche fría, pero si le seguía molestando un poco el olor del otro, ¿por que los alfas debían tener aromas tan fuertes?, algunos les excitaba eso, a el, le parecía algo ofensivo, era como si estuvieran reclamando territorio... Arthur por lo menos tenía un aroma un poco agradable, pero seguía siendo intenso como el olor de un alfa promedio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luego de quince minutos, en los que Gilgamesh buscaba identificar el aroma de Arthur, ya se empezó a desesperar un poco.</p>
<p>— Si quieres te puedes ir, se que debes trabajar — El menor le ofreció, había llegado a estar dos horas esperando fuera de su edificio, no quería que Gilgamesh pasara por eso también.</p>
<p>— Jum, tranquilo, mis espectadores pueden esperar — Sus intenciones de ayudar a Arthur se fueron disipando levemente, no quería seguir ahí, pero por cortesía y orgullo no le permitía admitir que ya se estaba aburriendo. </p>
<p>Arthur suspiró al escuchar eso, realmente no quería obligar a Gilgamesh volver tarde a su casa por su culpa otra vez.</p>
<p>— De verdad, puedes irte, no es tan importante que hagas esto  — Insistió, recibiendo un suspiro de fastidio, el mayor se cruzo de brazos y se quedo en su lugar, no tenía cara de que se iría. — Bueno, si te vas a quedar a esperar conmigo, espero que me aceptes un té cuando podamos entrar... No quiero ser descortés — Mínimo ofrecerle una bebida caliente antes de irse.</p>
<p>—... Esta bien... — Sinceramente, se estaba muriendo de frío, a pesar de que la noche no era para nada congelada, el no soportaba vivir sin aire acondicionado.</p>
<p>— Bien... Fuera del tema, ¿Cuando es el cumpleaños de Ur? — Preguntó de forma aleatoria, esperando tener algo con que distraerse mientras esperaban, igual toco otra vez la puerta para ver si con el ruido alguien notaba que estaban afuera, debía quejarse con el consejo de vecinos para que regularizaran el tema del timbre.</p>
<p>—... Umm bueno, el ocho de agosto — El mayor respondió mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta de vidrio, su bebé cumpliría un año en seis meses más, si que pasaba rápido el tiempo.</p>
<p>— ¡Ah, el mismo día que mi padre!— Arthur respondió sorprendido ante esto, vaya coincidencia. Gilgamesh también se sorprendió por esto, empezando así una conversación bastante cómoda hablando de temas banales.<br/>Aun quedaba por esperar, pero al menos, parecía que se estaban llevando muy bien, realmente conocerse mutuamente no fue un desastre como pensaron en un inicio. <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Capítulos cortos pero pronto habrá actualización, los horarios están en mi perfil.<br/>Recuerden dejar sus comentarios que sirve como apoyo a la historia &lt;3.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dato curioso, Izdubar fue una forma errónea en que se leyó el nombre de Gilgamesh en las tablillas de arcilla. Por eso decidí usarlo como su nombre.<br/>Empezamos con esta curiosa historia owo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>